The Age Of Bronze And Fire
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are halfway to Greece when they get stuck on the opposite side of the world. There they meet a boy who rides a dragon and claims he trains dragons as well. Can they earn Hiccup's trust and save the world from the rise of Gaia?
1. Flaming Sword And Celestrial Bronze

**Yay! Here is another fabulous How To Train Your Dragon/Percy J crossover. And sorry...no OC in this story (and the characters don't know each other whatsoever). The story takes place about mid way in Blood of Olympus (I will try not to spoil anything cause I'm nice...Mawhahahaha...just kidding...I won't spoil anything) and a few months after How To Train Your Dragon 2. Percy J characters' credit go to Uncle Rick and How To Train Your Dragon characters' credit go to Dreamworks. Please review Fan Fic readers!**

_**Percy**_

Percy took a deep breath of the salty air. This was his father's territory. He tried to be outside more often in order expel Tartarus' acrid air from his lungs. Behind him Leo cursed softly under his breath.

"Now what did you do?" Percy without turning around.

"Um...stubbed my toe," came Leo's response.

"You're a horrible lier...what did you do?" asked Percy turning around and facing Leo.

"Fine...I accidentally dropped a Archimedes sphere into the ocean. Happy now?!" Leo said sarcastically spreading his arms wide.

Percy shrugged and willed the water to spit the sphere back into Leo's hands...and on second thought he dried it as well.

"Thanks man," said Leo wiping it with his sleeve.

"Don't mention it," muttered Percy.

He faced the ocean again thinking about his other friends who were sleeping below. The ocean churned below him responding to his thoughts. Unnoticed, fog started creeping toward them. Leo started whistling some type of haunting familiar tune. Percy jolted...remembering it as the tune Calypso sang.

Gods...Calypso, he hadn't thought about her for years. Then he remembered after Annabeth...no he didn't want to remember what had happened in Tartarus. But seeing Annabeth like that...reminded him of the heart he broke.

"You're thinking about her...aren't you," said Leo's voice.

"A little...when I was in Tartarus, Annabeth and I ran into some monsters that are the curses that monsters' wish on us when we kill them. Annabeth she...released a curse that Calypso wished on her when she killed one," said Percy sadly.

"Hey...Calypso doesn't hate you anymore," said Leo gently.

Percy turned to him and smiled. Then the fog overtook them.

"I hope this isn't the Mist," grumbled Leo.

Festus the figure head creaked.

"Ugh...Festus said it is the regular kind but it feels weird," translated Leo.

"Great..." muttered Percy rubbing his nose.

Percy then felt like his whole body was being washed over by ice. He felt the water change from the warm, hospitable water of the Mediterranean to the cold, hostile waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Gasping he nearly fell over from the sudden change.

"Dude...what's wrong?" asked Leo rushing over to him.

"Water...changed," Percy managed to say.

Leo (after helping Percy to his feet) dashed to the GPS consul.

"Holy Hephaestus..." Percy heard Leo curse.

"What is it? What is wrong?" asked Percy walking over to him.

"Nothing," answered Leo.

"I already said this but...you're a horrible lier Leo. We are in the Atlantic Ocean somewhere close to..."

"Iceland, headed for a unidentified island," finished Leo.

"You should know by now that I have perfect bearings at sea," teased Percy.

"Where are we now?" asked Leo as the fog lifted.

"We are at 67 degrees north, 20 degrees west blah, blah..."

Percy was cut off a screeching sound. Then a bluish whiteish fireball exploded the deck next to them.

"Oh come on! I just replaced that last week!" whined Leo.

Another fireball hit the deck, this one made Percy loose his balance.

"Why are my ears ringing?" he groaned picking himself up the deck.

"We'll worry about that later! Now we have to attack whoever it is up there!" cried Leo looking at the scanner.

Percy nodded and dove behind a barrel as another fireball streaked toward them.

"Well what ever it is, it has a pretty good shot," he grumbled crawling over to Leo.

"I can pick it up on the scanner but I can't see anything above... "

A fireball streaked toward Leo. Percy dove to the side to avoid it ever since he was not immune to fire. Leo who immune caught it and flung it into the ocean.

"Hot! Hot!" he yelped waving his flaming hand around while dancing around on the deck.

Percy willed the ocean to extinguish Leo's flaming hand.

"Thanks dude...Festus...fire!" ordered Leo.

Festus opened his mouth and blasted a stream of flame above them. A yell of surprise startled the two boys. Leo threw the Archimedes sphere he was holding (after pressing a button on it) in the direction the yell came from. A scream of surprise signified that Leo had hit his target. Percy uncapped Riptide and Leo brought out a three pound hammer from his tool belt. A large dark object hit the deck with a bronze net tangled around it.

"Nice shot," whistled Percy.

"Thanks...made that net in my free time," bragged Leo.

A groan startled them. Tentatively the boys crept forward holding their weapons. Leo's hair started on fire. Percy didn't bother saying anything about it because he was to shocked about what he saw in front of them. It was large black dragon and it wasn't alone. A boy wearing a mask lay beside it holding a flaming sword.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

Until he met the two boys, one with a glowing bronze sword and the other with flaming hair...his day was going great.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had discovered a new dragon and had to quickly sketch it before fleeing from the hatchling's angry mother. Then Snoutlout got into a fight with the twins about who stole his 'whittle dragon toy' as he called it. He tried to make the situation as least embarrassing as possible which is not easy to do when you bring up a sopping wet toy from the main well. Snoutlout spent the rest of the day trying to salvage his pride. Then Astrid need help in getting Stormfly unstuck from the barn door. Apparently, the twins had lured her there. So when Hiccup got back to his home he collapsed in his dad' chair. Toothless then bounded up to him begging for a flight around the island at night.

After making sure no one (especially his mother) Hiccup snuck with Toothless.

"Yeah!" he shouted as Toothless did a complete 360 degree turn.

"Want to do that again bud?" he asked.

Toothless suddenly snorted and growled. He glanced down. Hiccup glanced down as well and spotted a ship coming out of the fog that usually coated the sea in front of Berk. It was normal to see ships passing in front of the island but this one was massive. It had a gleaming bronze dragon figure head and a weird mounted crossbow at the front of the ship. Two boys around sixteen stood by the figure head arguing. They were wearing strange clothes. One of the boys had a weird looking belt around his waist.

"Well bud...let's drive them out. They appear hostile. We don't need another pirate attack," said Hiccup bringing his flight helmet down.

Toothless growled happily and dove down. As he drew near the boat on silent wings and shot out a fireball. Hiccup watched with smug satisfaction as the boys dogged to the side as he launched another fireball and then another. The second fireball streaked right toward the boy with the weird belt. To Hiccup's amazement, the boy caught it and flung it in the ocean. Then the boy danced around yelling while his hand was on fire. The other boy pointed at the ocean and a smallish wave roared over the side and extinguished the flames.

"Thanks dude...Festus fire!" Hiccup heard the boy say.

"Who is Festus?" asked Hiccup quietly.

Then the dragon figure head opened its mouth and shot a stream of white fire at them.

"Ah!" yelped Hiccup making Toothless dive to the side.

"i'm guessing that is Festus," thought Hiccup weakly.

A round object soared toward him. Instinctively he caught it. Instantly it exploded and wrapped him and Toothless in a bronze net. Toothless screeched in fear and pain as he and Hiccup plunged toward the ship. Hiccup managed to his sword out before they hit the deck. He watched as one of boys (the one with black, windswept hair) take out a small object and pull off the end. The object expanded into a faintly glowing, three foot bronze sword. The other boy brought out a large hammer. Hiccup groaned thinking about how he had to fight them. Then he made his sword ignite. After scrambling under the net he advanced toward the boys. They backed up.

"Dude...nice sword! How did you make? How long did it take you? Where did..." asked the boy with the strange belt.

His flaming hair had died down.

"Shut up Commander tool belt," grumbled the other boy.

"Well excuse me water boy...it's not every day you meet someone like yourself," retorted 'Commander tool belt'.

"You do realize we have to fight him...he could be working for Gaia. He attacked us after all," said the dark hair boy with his sea green eyes glaring daggers at Hiccup.

"Yeah what ever. In that case Queen Dirt Face's minion is going down!" shouted Commander tool belt.

The other boy nodded, yelled and charged at him.

Hiccup could barely deflect the sword ever since he was trying to follow their conversation.

"Gaia...who is that?" Hiccup barely managed to think before the boy brought his sword down.

Both swords clashed together making a humming noise that made Hiccup grit his teeth. Both pried and danced away from each other.

"Sweet mother of Thor he's good!" thought Hiccup.

Hiccup then took note about the boy's unprotected right side and decided to use it against him.

"Toothless! he shouted.

Toothless destroyed the netting with one massive fire ball and leaped at the boy. Then a small fire ball exploded in front of him.

"Get away from him you diablo!" shouted the boy with the weird belt.

His flexed his cupped hand and a fire ball came to life in it.

"What in Thor's name?!" cursed Hiccup.

The boy flung the fire ball at Toothless who hissed and bared his teeth. Then the bronze figure head turned its head toward them and shot out a flame. The raven haired boy tackled Hiccup out of the way. Toothless knocked the other boy down and hid behind some barrels. When the flames died down, Hiccup expected to see a pile of ashes were the boy stood. Instead he stood there with his cloths smoking.

"You okay Leo?" called the boy who had Hiccup pinned down.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Percy watch out!"

While 'Percy' was distracted Hiccup kicked him in the stomach with his fake leg.

"Oaf," grunted Percy staggering back,

Hiccup charged at him holding up his sword. Percy then yelled and wave of water swamped Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leo<em>**

Leo had seen some pretty weird things in his life as a demigod. But not as weird as seeing a kid with a sword that had flames dancing up and down the sides. He dogged to the side as Toothless the dragon shot a fireball at him ; the same type that struck the boat.

"What the heck man!? Stop destroying my boat!" ordered Leo.

Toothless cocked his head to one side and made a curious growling noise in his throat. Then Leo heard the familar sound of a wave screaming over the edge of the boat. The wave covered the boy up to his head.

"Well...ask him! I can't keep the water doing this forever you know," muttered Percy through gritted teeth.

"Fine...why did you attac..."

Leo was interupted by the kid throwing something onto the deck that sprayed a smelly green gas. Then boy whistled and Toothless ignited the gas. Percy got blasted down the stairs and lost his concentration on water vise. The kid landed on the ground. Leo's eyebrows felt like someone had taken a blow tourch to them but he stood up groggily. The boy stepped back with a grim look on his face. Leo glanced down to see if there was anything he could use. He caught sight of a metal contraption on the boy's leg.

"It's not polite to stare!" snapped the boy who had followed his gaze.

"Sorry...I'm guessing that you lost a leg and made a fake one," said Leo.

The boy gave him a murderous glare. Then he charged and brought his flaming sword down on Leo. Leo caught it and effortlessly yanked it out of the boy's hand. The boy stepped back, amazement clear in his forest green eyes.

"How did you..."

"Do that? Don't know...I'm special that way," grinned Leo.

Leo then spotted Jason sneaking up behind the boy. Toothless tried to warn him but Piper walked out of the shadows and spoke a soft command in charm speak. Toothless rolled over on his back and started to snore. Jason made a "keep him talking so I can club him" gester with his free hand.

"So...um...how about we call a truce and forgot this ever happened," suggested Leo.

The boy spun around and dogged before Jason could whack him.

"Bro! Stop using my face as a target!" grumbled Leo.

"Sorry dude...good thing Percy alerted us," said Jason.

Before Leo could earn him, the boy brought his metal leg (which he somehow unattached from his leg) down on Jason's head. Jason crumpled to the ground.

"Never expected the old metal leg?" smirked the boy.

He placed his leg back on and advanced toward Leo.

"Toothless plasma blast!" he ordered.

Nothing happened.

"Toothless...plasma blast!" ordered the boy. He turned in annoyence toward his dragon.

His eyes widdened when he saw his dragon was out cold.

"Never expected the old charm speak trick?" thought Leo snorting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

"Great...Toothless is put cold and I am without a weapon. The gods hate me. I guess I can try tricking my way out of this mess," thought Hiccup.

"Fine do what you want to me..." said Hiccup.

"All we have is some questions," said a girl's voice from behind him.

Hiccup spun around startled. The girl was very pretty; short choppy brown put into s braid. She glared at him with eyes that kept changing color.

"Now Jason!" she shouted.

Hiccup saw a bolt of lightning streak out of the clear night sky and strike him on the head.

"Wow...Thor must hate me. That is the second time lightning has hit me," Hiccup thought before blacking out.


	2. The Chief Of Berk Is Our Prisoner

**Ever since you guys love this story so much...I worked long and hard on this chapter. Also I made a cover for the story and corrected the location our heros ended up at (Thank you Ringmaster118). None of the photos belong to me and I give full credit to their creators. Anyway I will try to add Hiccup's special shield. Oh...and the POVs will be from the seven of the prophecy and Hiccup only! I will try to update as often is possible but I have to work it around my school schedule. So please don't pressure me! Anything else...ahhh...yes...the story will be quite long. So please R&R with helpful tips so I can make the story as awesome as possible! Enjoy!**

_**Hiccup**_

Hiccup raised his head and groaned. He glanced around and saw he was in a room with a strange torch hanging from the ceiling.

"That is the last time I'm letting Jason do that to you. You were out for hours," muttered a girl's voice.

Hiccup tried reaching for his sword but discovered his hands were tied. He glanced at his back and saw that he was against a post. Pain started throbbing at the base of his skull. Scowling he glared at the girl with the multi colored eyes. She held a small bronze dagger that glinted. Hiccup could have sworn he saw images of his past such as training Toothless and defeating the Red Death and recent images such as finding his mom flash along it's surface. Before he could get a better look at the dagger's surface the girl stuck it in her pant's pocket.

"Why did you attack us?" she asked.

Her voice seemed richer than usual. Hiccup felt complied to answer her question.

"I thought you were a threat," he said.

Immediately he could have smacked himself but couldn't due to his hands being tied.

"Why did I answer you?" he asked struggling against his bonds.

The girl shrugged. Then from outside the door behind her Hiccup heard the sound of someone getting slapped.

"Give me a moment," sighed the girl.

Hiccup politely inclined his head. The girl stormed toward the door, opened it and shouted into the hallway,

"Leo! Stop touching the prisoner's things!"

"I'm not Beauty Queen!" came the answer.

"Oh really...then what was that noise?" she snapped back.

No answer. Hiccup heard the boy curse in another language. Then Leo stepped into the doorway. He had a red mark forming on his cheek. Grinning he held up Hiccup's gronckle iron shield which had its crossbow out.

"Trying to figure out this thing out Piper!" he smiled.

"If you damage that I swear..." warned Hiccup.

"Put it back before I tell you to eat your vegetables...oh and help Hazel. I think she is going to lose her lunch," smirked 'Piper'.

Hiccup heard someone heaving in the hallway.

Leo paled and raced out of the room and shouted, " Frank get a trash bag quick!"

"Veldez! I'll get you for that comment!" bellowed another boy's voice.

"And while you're at it Leo go up on deck and help the others!" Piper shouted down the hallway.

Piper turned to Hiccup and sighed.

"Don'to worry. He won't damage your shield. Oh and don't even ask about what just happened...it's like having a brother,"

"I heard that!" called Leo's voice.

Piper slammed the door shut. Hiccup heard the sound of scuffling coming from behind the closed door.

"I think you know my name," said Piper cautiously.

Hiccup then noticed a jagged bronze sword at her side and thought it wise not to answer. It looked deadly and he saw first hand how quick she was. Hiccup slowly nodded his head.

"Then what is your's?" questioned Piper.

The sword scraped against the wall and a thin layer of frost appeared where the gash was. Hiccup swallowed hard and replied,

"My name is Hiccup."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piper<em>**

Piper didn't know what to say. She went with the polite approach.

"Excuse you."

The boy arched his eye brow and asked, "Excuse me what?"

"Um...you hiccuped," answered Piper.

The boy looked at her for a moment and burst out laughing. Piper felt her face redden from embarrassment and she turned to leave.

"Wait...I'm sorry. But that is actually my name," said the boy.

Piper turned back to him her eyes wide, "What kind of parents name their son Hiccup?"

The boy rolled his eyes and replied indignity, "Parents named their children that to frighten off gnomes and trolls."

"Those don't exist...dawrfs on the other hand do," muttered Piper.

Hiccup apparently didn't hear because he straightened up as said coolly and calmly,

"By the way...where is my dragon? You better not have..."

"We didn't hurt him. He is on the upper deck asleep. We are not barbarians," grumbled Piper.

Piper saw the boy sigh with relief. All the fight went out of him at that point. Before 'Hiccup' could say anything else the entire ship groaned and leaned to the side. The sound of splintering wood was unmistakable.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup.

Piper peeled her face off the floor and groaned, "We hit something apparently."

Cold salt water came rushing in.

"Oh..." said Hiccup watching the water as it curled around his feet.

Piper slashed ropes bounding him with Katoptris before he could react.

"Don't even think about double crossing me!" she hissed as she yanked the door open.

Hiccup nodded and raced out the door as water started rising fast. Twice he slipped on his metal leg and Piper had to catch him before he got a mouthful of salt water. By the time they reached the stairs leading to the upper deck, the water was up to their knees.

"Piper...a little help here please!" called someone.

Piper saw Frank trying to yank a door open.

"What's wrong?" she asked running up to him.

Hiccup walked up as well but stayed a respectful distance away.

"Hazel's in there and the door won't budge!" panted Frank his eyes wide.

His dark hair was plastered against his face. He tried yanking on the door knob and yanked it out of the door all together; leaving a gaping hole in the wood.

"Great!" growled Frank throwing it in the water.

"If I had my sword I could burn through the door," suggested Hiccup.

He kicked the door with his fake foot and nearly fell in the water doing it.

"No...it's up on deck. By the time you explain, grab it, and come back Hiccup...this will be completely under water," said Piper.

"Your name is Hiccup?" asked Frank incredulously.

Hiccuo sighed and said, "Yes."

Piper stared at the door and came up with an idea. Drawing the sword she had gotten form the North Wind's son she stabbed it into the door up to its hilt. Ice crept up the door and completely covered it in ice.

"Barge it down," she said tearing the sword out.

Frank shoved against the door with his shoulder and it wouldn't move. Hiccup stared in amazement at Piper's sword but didn't say anything.

"Won't budge!" he grunted.

Hiccup then charged at the door and ran full tilt into it. The door splashed in the water and shattered into multiple piece.

"Ow. That plan went better in my head," groaned Hiccup sitting up.

"Hazel!" yelped Frank.

He disappeared into the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy<em>**

Percy really hated it when Leo and Jason fought.

"So what? That bruise isn't that bad," said Leo.

"Oh really? Then why does it FEEL LIKE AN OVERINFLATED WATERBALLON?" snapped Jason holding hand over his eye.

Leo had tried show Jason how the kid's shield worked but it didn't end well.

"And then you had to try that exploding gas thing!" continued Jason.

Percy sensed a rock hidden under the water approach quickly.

"Uh...guys?" he asked.

"Well...I couldn't help myself!" retorted Leo.

"Guys..." said Percy a little louder.

"Oh sure you could help yourself Vald.."

"GUYS!" shouted Percy.

Both boys turned to him and demanded at the same time "What?!"

"There's a ro..."

Percy was interrupted by the sound of crunching wood.

"Rock..." finished Percy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leo<em>**

Leo cursed and raced to his control unit. Festus creaked.

"Great! Festus said there is a gaping hole in the side of the boat. Jackson can you..."

"On it," said Percy leaping over the edge of the boat.

"Pipes!" shouted Jason.

He raced down the stairs. A few minutes later he appeared helping Frank carry a half conscious Hazel. Piper and the boy appeared on the deck sopping wet.

"Oh man...oh man," panted Frank placing Hazel gently on the deck.

Hazel's face was blue.

"Where's Percy?" asked Jason whipping his wet hair out of his face.

"He's a little preoccupied at the moment," said Annabeth walking up to them.

The entire ship lurched knocking everyone to the ground. Toothless (still asleep) slid over and bumped into Hiccup.

"Come on you useless reptile...wake up!" scowled the boy.

He gently kicked his dragon. Toothless still wouldn't budge.

"Wake up," said Piper using charm speak.

Immediately Toothless awoke, gave a toothy yawn, and bounded over to the boy. He knocked him down and started licking him.

"Toothless! Get off!" ordered the boy.

Toothless begrudgingly let him up.

"You know that doesn't come off," complained the boy standing up.

He had dragon slobber all over him. He wiped some off his arms and flung it to the side hitting Frank.

"Yuck! Smells like fish!" said Frank making a face.

Grimacing he wiped it off his face and tossed it on the ground.

"Need sone help Hiccup?" asked Piper.

"No," the boy answered.

He started picking himself off the floor and slipped on the dragon slobber.

"Oh Thor," he grumbled landing on his back.

He got up and brushed himself off.

"You're name is Hiccup?" asked Leo.

"Yes...insult it and I will show you what is like to be thrown off a ship that is sinking," grumbled 'Hiccup'.

"Ok...I won't," grinned Leo.

"You're worse then the twins...and your evil grin doesn't make feel safe," muttered Hiccup.

The boat groaned and started moving to the side while slowly sinking in the water.

Hazel woke up suddenly and her face turned from a blue color to a green color.

"Give me a moment," she moaned.

She raced for the back if the ship.

"She gets seasick," said Jason seeing Hiccup's questioning gaze.

The boat jolted spilling everyone to the ground. The sinking boat stopped being lowered into the water.

"Hey...I don't think we are sinking any more." said Leo standing up.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," scowled Annabeth,

"Hey...I'm just saying... "

A splash startled them. Percy stood on deck grinning not even wet and said earnestly,

"Good news guys...the ship is now on a sandbar. Bad news is...we need it repaired before we go anywhere. The hole is twice the size of Mrs O' Leary. "

"Great..." muttered Jason.

" I have supplies at my village in case you..." started Hiccup.

"Woah, woah, woah...why should we trust you? You attacked us! How do we know you're not going to...I don't know...lock us up?" said Leo said making a time out sign with his hands.

His friends nodded in agreement. Hiccup looked hurt.

"I keep my promises. No harm will come to you on Berk. I can vouch for that," said Hiccup raising up his hand.

"Fine...then Frank, Jason, Percy and I will go," spoke up Piper.

Hiccup shook his head and said, "Toothless can't carry all of you."

"Frank will," said Annabeth.

"How?" asked Hiccup making a nervous chuckle.

"What you're about to see must be kept a secret until we tell you otherwise. Repeat after me, I swear on the River Styx. " said Annabeth.

Thunder rumbled. Hiccup spoke the oath and asked, "What will happen to me if I break it."

"You don't want to know," warned Annabeth.

Frank gritted his teeth and transformed into a large grey dragon. Hiccup stumbled back making a noise that sounded like a cat being stepped on. Toothless growled.

"What in Thor's name?" Hiccup cursed.

"Not a word, now take us to Berk and introduce us to your leader so we can give him a proper apology about what happened" ordered Piper.

Hiccup started laughing.

"What did we say?" asked Percy.

"You're looking at him," answered Hiccup.

"Looking at who?" asked Leo.

"The chief of Berk...Hiccup Haddock the III which is me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

Hiccup turned his head and saw that Frank the friendly dragon was following him steadily. Frank's dragon form looked like a Monstrous Nightmare but he had four legs instead of two.

"Fishlegs is going to have a heart attack when he see this," thought Hiccup adjusting his grip on the saddle.

Sweet baby Thor...he was never going to get used to this. First he finds his long lost mother and then Toothless became the Alpha of all dragons.

"What next? Find out that my father survived?" thought Hiccup to himself.

His friends...oh gods...what would he say to Astrid? Hiccup made sure his sleeves had enough padding to withstan Astrid's punch that was sure to come. He watched as Frank held Percy carefully in one claw and Piper and Jason in the other. Even a distance of one hundred yards Hiccup could hear Percy cursing. Piper plugged her ears and Jason was busy trying to suck in his gut so the pressure from Frank's talons wouldn't hurt him.

"What have I gotten myself into bud?" sighed Hiccup.

Toothless purred in response. Hiccup made sure for the umpteenth time that he had his sword and shield back. He had never been disarmed so easily. He even beat Snoutlout in fencing!

"How much farther?"

Hiccup turned and saw that Frank was flying right next to him. Jason yelled to be heard over the wind,

"How much farther?"

"Not much farther...Oh gods,"

"Oh gods what?" asked Jason.

Beside him Percy moaned, " Tell me when we are there."

"Ignore him...he is afraid my dad is going to blast him out of the sky," grinned Jason.

"Who is your father?" asked Hiccup, "Thor?"

Jason's face hardened and he looked away.

"Nevermind. And the reason why I said oh gods is because my mom is going to kill me," groaned Hiccup rubbing his face.

Jason cracked and smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a screech.

"Where have you been Hiccup? You're mother is worried sick!" said Astrid pulling along side them on Stormfly.

"I'm coming up with an excuse right now," said Hiccup through gritted teeth.

Man...Astrid was so annoying some times.

"Who is this?" asked Astrid turning her piercing blue eyes on Frank and the others.

Leave it to Astrid to notice things out of order. Piper waved cheerfully while Jason covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Percy whimpered heroically with his eyes closed and Frank gave her a toothy dragon grin.

"Um...their ship got shipwrecked and they need help repairing it " answered Hiccup.

"Hmpf...well when you land you are going to be in so much trouble," scowled Astrid.

She flew off and landed in the village which was now directly below them.

"Who was that?" asked Piper.

"My part time girlfriend and part time worrywart," moaned Hiccup worrying about what his mother's punishment would be as the rays of the rising sun illuminated his face.


	3. Hiccup Eats Swamp Muck

**Thank you all for your helpful reviews! I have worked hard on this chapter in order to make the parts equal for all the characters. I also limited the POV to three people. Hiccup's is quite long due to the fact he is _quite _confused. Anyway enjoy and R&R! And shout outs!**

**NightsAnger: Thank you for the tip. I tried using it in this chapter. Please tell me if I did okay.**

**violyashade: Awww! I'm so glad I made your day! :D**

**A random person: Of course...you always have to introduce your guests!**

**_Piper_**

Piper watched Hiccup land and dismount. Toothless glanced up at them before bounding after him. Hiccup made his way uneasily through a crowd of people wearing Viking helmets, toward a woman standing by a large stone statue of a man. She was holding a weirdly shaped walking stick. The girl Astrid stood off to the side along with a very husky looking kid, a boy with a large nose that looked like a pig's snout, two kids that looked so identical that they must have been twins, and a man with very dark hair and a very rough look about him. Behind stood a crowd of dragon that left after Toothless growled at them. Five dragons remained behind however. One was big and bulky, another had two heads and two tails, another looked like a biped dinosaur with spikes, the fourth one was very long and snakelike, and the last one like big and bulky, sort of like a rino. Frank dove to the ground quickly before he could be spotted and gently placed Piper and the others behind a house. He shifted back to human and shouldered his backpack.

"Let's go over there now before Hiccup becomes suspicious. We can trust him but prepare to fight if necessary," warned Percy uncapping Riptide.

With some difficulty he managed to use his belt as makeshift scabbard (much to Jason's amusement). Frank made his backpack morph into a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Jason tied his sword to his side with some rope and Piper made sure she had Katoptris and her Boread's sword that she had taken from Zethes.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

Hiccup made his way through the crowd of villagers nervously toward his mother who was standing next to the completed statue of his father. Ever since Drago's attack a few months ago she always had to made sure that Hiccup was safe. Sometimes she went overkill...like the seven o' clock curfew.

"Where have you been young man? The dragons are going insane looking for the Alpha," said Valka crossing arms.

Behind her, dragons had gathered. Toothless made them leave after giving them a low commanding growl. Hiccup's friends' dragons however remained.

"Sorry mom...ran into a bit of trouble," Hiccup replied running his fingers through his hair.

He swallowed hard and looked around for moral support. Fishlegs and Astrid looked relieved. Snoutlout and Tuffnut snickered. Erick and Ruffnut gave him a quick smile.

"What type of trouble," asked Valka suspiciously.

Cloudjumper trotted up and bowed to Toothless. Toothless grumbled and turned away from him.

"Um.. " started Hiccup.

"The type of trouble we are going to be in if we don't repair our ship," called a voice.

Hiccup closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Of a the times!" he thought.

Piper stood there with her arms crossed. Jason and Percy were making a ridiculous effort of hiding their swords. Frank on the other hand scanned the group of villagers as if he was counting soldiers to see how many were able to do battle. Of all the kids on the ship, Frank worried Hiccup the most. Frank looked like he could beat Snoutlout in an arm wrestling challenge without breaking a sweat...not to mention he could turn into animals.

"Um...this is Piper, Jason, Percy and Frank. Their ship got ship wrecked," said Hiccup.

A trickle of sweat made its way down his face.

"Gods...why does this happen to me anytime I need to keep a secret?" he asked himself.

"Who are you?" asked Snoutlout.

He stepped up threateningly toward the group. Percy brought out his sword (instinctively) and warned,

"We came here peacefully. So don't try to pick a fight."

Snoutlout rolled his eyes and retorted, "Make me!"

"Guys...knock it off," said Hiccup.

Percy nodded and stepped back, placing his sword back in his makeshift scabbard. Snoutlout backed up as well after Valka gave him a death glare. Hookfang growled in Percy's direction. Percy glared back at him and muttered something under his breath.

"He's worse than Clarisse," muttered Piper.

Hiccup looked at her questionably and she gave him a 'tell you later' jester with her hand.

"As Snoutlout cared to mention...rudely as I may add...who are you?" asked Astrid who apparently hadn't heard Hiccup's introduction.

Hiccup looks at her slightly annoyed.

"Did any of you hear me say their names?" he asked.

Jason gave him a look that probably was pity while his friend's avoided his eyes.

"I'm Piper Mclean, this is Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Frank Zang," said Piper pointing to each of her friends.

Her friends nodded grimly as she said their names.

"Zang?" asked Snoutlout, "Does that mean you stink?"

The twins snickered.

Frank scowled at Snoutlout and said, "No. It means 'master of bows' in Chinese."

"You look like you couldn't hit a target to save your life!" howled Snoutlout earing a dirty look from Valka.

"He needs to shut up! You should never insult his family's name...well...that is what Annabeth told me," muttered Hiccup to Astrid.

"Who is Annabeth?" she whispered back.

"Percy's girlfriend," muttered Hiccup.

They watched as Frank swung his bow off his shoulder and knocked an arrow.

"You see that barrel over there?" he asked.

Snoutlout nodded.

"Watch me hit it."

There was dead silence in the village. The barrel was hundred or more feet away. It was impossible shot. Not to mention there was a Yak standing in front of it.

"Are you sure you want to..." started Hiccup.

Frank let the arrow go and it shot right toward the target. The arrow streaked right between the horns of the Yak (and Snoutlout's helmet) and landed quivering; dead center.

"Now let Hiccup finish explaining," said Piper using her 'charm speak' voice as she called it.

Snoutlout opened his mouth and no sound came out. He looked slightly alarmed.

"Someone finally found his mute button," snickered Tuffnut.

Snoutlout glared at him and punched him in the stomach.

"As I was saying...they ran a ground after I..." started Hiccup as the two boys started fighting.

"After you what?" asked Valka suspiciously.

"Attack us," spoke up Jason.

Valka turned toward Hiccup with alarm in her eyes.

"I attacked them because I thought they were a threat," stated Hiccup meekly.

"Young man...you and I need to have a talk about jumping to conclusions later," said Valka crossing her arms.

"She's worse than my mom," muttered Percy.

"Busted," snorted Jason.

Hiccup took a deep breath before saying, "Let's help them bring the ship in. "

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare drop my ship!" shouted Leo waving a hammer around.<p>

The other teens were already on Berk waiting for the boat's arrival. Hiccup met Annabeth and decided that she and Astrid were exactly the same which wasn't good for him or Percy. Hiccup snuck off before Astrid could punch him. Poor Percy on the other hand had to deal with "whydidyouleavemeonthatboatwithouttakingme?" chewing out lecture by Anbabeth before he had managed to sneak off as well thanks to Valka who wanted to show Annabeth around Berk.

"We won't!" called Hiccup shaking off his thoughts.

Hiccup and the others had managed to wrap thick ropes around the entire ship (with some help from Percy). The rope ends were held in the talons of several dragons including Toothless, Cloudjumper (who had come along without Valka ) and the rest of the teens' dragons. Together the group had lifted the boat out of the sandbar and were literally flying it to Berk. Percy was staying below deck while Leo stood on the upper deck shouting instructions.

"Careful for that...*crash* nevermind..." finished Leo sarcastically.

"Snoutlout!" shouted Hiccup angrily.

"What? He said don't drop it," said Snoutlout who had driven Hookfang on accident (or maybe on purpose...it was hard to tell) into a sea stack which had part if the ship crash into it.

"Say that my face snout nose!" shouted Leo.

"Snout nose?! Snout nose?! Get up here repair boy!" snapped Snoutlout back.

The hammer flew by his head nearly striking him.

"So much for getting along," muttered Hiccup burying his face in his hands while the two bickered about why the boat hit the sea stack.

* * *

><p>Even after they carefully placed the boat onto some metal supporting bars by Gobber's forge the two were still at it.<p>

"You're a lier! You totally banged my boat into that sea stack," snapped Leo

"Am not!" hissed Snoutlout.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am..."

"Can you two knock it off? I'm getting a migrain and I haven't been listening to you that long," complained Fishlegs.

The boys stopped but still gave each other dirty looks.

"Now that that is over...what next?" asked Jason.

"We figure out where you stay. It's the least I can do after I...well you know," said Hiccup.

"Thank you," smiled Piper.

"And in the mean time your boat will be repaired," grinned Gobber.

He held a nearly completed sword in his fake hand; still glowing red hot from the forge. It took Hiccup forever to learn how to master the skill of making such an advanced blade.

"Nice sword man," whistled Leo.

"Nah...I have been making these things for twenty years. It takes a while to master," bragged Gobber.

"Want to bet?" asked Leo grinning mischievously.

"Suit yourself...just don't come complaining if you don't succeed," grinned Gobber.

Hiccup watched as Leo disappeared into the forge. Sounds of banging and clanging soon reached everyones' ears.

"Well...let's decide who is going with whom. Astrid can take Hazel and Annabeth. Piper and Leo can go with the twins. Jason can go with Snoutlout and I can take Percy," said Hiccup.

"Deal," agreed Piper.

They shook on it.

"And...done!" called Leo.

He held up a completed blade; the exact same type that was in Gobber's hands...or hand. Gobber's mouth dropped open.

"Lad...how did you..."

"Do it? No idea. I just know how to. Oh and I took the liberity of making you a double bladed ax, " grinned Leo.

Gobber looked like he was going to fall over from the shock. He was 'interrupted' by a villager who came running up; panting.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup.

"Gustav is missing...we can't find him anywhere," answered the villager.

"That is the third time this week!" complained Hiccup.

"We can help if you like..." offered Hazel.

"We'll split up," said Astrid.

* * *

><p>"Remind me how we got here again?" asked Percy.<p>

"You got stuck with me because Leo had some...cough...unfinished business with Snoutlout," grinned Hiccup.

"Figures, I could hear them arguing even though I was _below_ deck," muttered Percy.

He poked a tall pile of reeds with his strange glowing bronze sword. The two boys had to check the northern swamp while the twins, Piper, and Jason took Raven Point, Leo and Snoutlout took the South end of Berk, and the east was taken by Frank, Hazel, and Fishlegs. Toothless kept bounding around them; disappearing every once and a while before coming back.

"How did you get here so quick? You never rode Toothless," said Hiccup remembering how Percy was standing in the ground looking up at him impatiently as he and Toothless descended.

Hiccup recalled seeing hoof prints around the area where Percy was standing along with a few black feathers.

"I have my way," grinned Percy.

A slight rumbling sound filled the air. Then it silenced.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup.

Percy muttered something under his breath. He glanced at the ground as if it would swallow him up.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiccup stopping.

"She better not be here," muttered Percy.

He clenched his sword tighter.

"Who?" asked Hiccup walking forward again.

"Remember how I said you might work for...Hiccup stop!"

Hiccup felt his metal leg go down in something soft. Then a wave of quicksand grabbed him and dragged him down into its depths.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy<em>**

"Hiccup!" Percy shouted racing to where his friend disappeared.

Air bubbles rose to the surface of the harmless looking sand pile.

"_Leave him little demigod. Walk away_," crooned Gaia's voice.

"Get lost!" snapped Percy.

Gaia's voice left chuckling.

"Great...how come Gaia is here? What is so special about this island? I better tell the others after I get Hiccup out of there," thought Percy.

He reached through the thick watery goop and groped around. He felt nothing.

"He must not have much air left!" thought Percy panicking.

Then an idea struck him as hard as when Blackjack had kicked him in the head when he had been possessed.

"Quick sand has water in it! Maybe I can..."

Percy stood up and pointed the goop and concentrated. Nothing happened. Growing angry Percy thought about how it would be like to ram Riptide up Gaia's nostril. He also thought about how his friend who would not die at the hands at the power hungry goddess. With a disgusting slopping sound the quicksand heaved and spat Hiccup onto solid ground.

"You okay?" asked Percy anxiously.

Hiccup spat out a clump of quicksand and coughed a few times.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he panted grimacing.

"Oh thank Zeus," said Percy.

"Who is he?" asked Hiccup standing up.

He stank to high heaven of swamp muck. Toothless bounded out of the bushes and skidded to a stop in front of Hiccup.

"Where you bud?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless cocked his head and growled softly.

"Nevermind...anyway," Hiccup prompted.

"He's the god of lightning, air, wind blah, blah, blah," said Percy, " He is similar to your god Thor except he's Greek."

"Oh..." was all Hiccup said.

He looked rather confused. Toothless bumped him gently with his snout.

"Just forget it. If I were to explain to you I would sound like Annabeth which is not a good thing," said Percy.

Hiccup cracked a smile. Then a wind started up.

"_I have not left little demigod...in fact I have just started. This island will be destroyed when I rise_," whispered Gaia's voice.

"Who was that?" asked Hiccup gulping.

"Gaia...Earth goddess...evil...wants to destroy the world," answered Percy gripping Riptide.

"Well go figure...and if you want my island dirt face then you have to go through our dragon army," said Hiccup bringing out his weird looking flame sword.

"He sounds like Leo," thought Percy.

Toothless growled in agreement. The grass started swaying as Earthborn surrounded the three.

"_Kill them_," commanded Gaia's voice.

The boys and Toothless got ready to fight as the Earthborn advanced.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Should I have Dagur show up in the story?**


	4. Distrust of Newcomers

**Yay! I'm so happy that people like my story so much. So far there has been 577 views! (Maybe more because every month the website restarts from the beginning on views)Anyways in this chapter I tried my best not to be confusing. I might add Dagur. I have some plans for him *rubs hands together and grins evilly* Warning...this chapter has a slight Snoutlout POV which is the ONLY one that I will do besides the Seven and Hiccup. Anyway R&R. Shoutouts!**

**Ringmaster118: I just about died when I read your review! I was eating lunch with my friends and when I showed them the review they cracked up so loud the the teacher thought we were hurt XD (Because when we laugh we sound like we are crying...not kidding). And on top of it my friend popped a chip bag she was holding and scared the *bleep* out of me.**

**GurdianDragon98: I'm sorry if I add Dagur. I just want that idiot to pay for what he did to Hiccup and the others. I can't stand him! XP Don't worry...he gets a very good punishment. **

**NightsAnger: I'm glad that the last chapter was easier for you to read. I tried applying the same technic to this chapter. I agree with you that the Heros of Olympus series was kinda of hard to follow as well.**

**A random person: Gustav will show up...eventually XD**

**BeyondTheClouds777: Thank you so much for the review. My friend bought me Starbucks :)**

**Bethechange1011:Thank you! And I will keep up the good work :D**

**Guest-deadgirl16: Thank you for the complement ^.^ I try my best *shrugs* It usually takes me more than a week to write each chapter because of school. The worst it Honors American Lit. So many essays...*shudders***

**_Frank_**

Frank scanned his surroundings carefully. They were standing in a clearing surrounded by forest. Hazel was kneeling on the ground and studying some tracks. Frank knew she was doing her whole 'daughter of Pluto' thing.

"What is she doing?" asked Fishlegs.

Frank smiled at him and said, "Seeing if these tracks belong to that boy."

"Okay...can she teach me? All I know how to track is dragons," said Fishlegs sheepishly.

"That's impressive," said Frank.

Fishlegs shrugged and his dragon Meatlug gave him a big lick on the cheek. Frank still couldn't believe that she could hold Fishlegs aloft...let alone herself due to her tiny wings.

"The boy passed this way roughly ten minutes ago. What does he look like again?" asked Hazel standing up.

Frank glanced down and saw a tiny diamond pop up. He covered it with his foot before Fishlegs could notice. Meatlug snuffled at his foot for a few minutes but then lumbered toward a pile of rocks which she started eating with a gusto.

"Um...like a miniature Snoutlout," admitted Fishlegs.

He looked around nervously as if he expected Snoutlout to come out and wring his neck. Frank doubted that Snoutlout could fit his hands around Fishleg's neck.

"Okay...then. Let's just hope he doesn't act the same," said Frank recalling Snoutlout's attitude toward them.

All the teens except for Astrid and Snoutlout seemed to trust them. Astrid had given him and Hazel a suspicious look before they split up. Snoutlout was clearly unhappy that he had to go with Leo. In fact Snoutlout went as far as to having Hookfang attempt to eat Leo. Leo took care of it by summoning a very tiny, unnoticable flame and placed it on Hookfang's back. This seemed to calm him down much to Snoutlout's visable disappointment.

Fishlegs was about to open his mouth to reply to Frank's proclamation when a screeching sound pierced their ears. A bluish whiteish fireball passed over Fishleg's head; missing it by inches. He yelped and ducked while it made a tree next to them explode. Frank and Hazel followed his example. Frank sheltered Hazel with his body while fiery splinters rained down around them. He flinched as a glowing ember nearly struck his ear.

"What was that?" asked Hazel sitting up.

Her hair had flopped in her face and she brushed it away. The ends were slightly singed. Frank uncovered her and stood up looking in the direction the fireball came from.

"That was a Night fury blast!" shouted Fishlegs whose ears were probably ringing just like Frank's.

Fishlegs struggled to stand up. Meatlug helped him up with her snout. Then she trotted over to the dimond Hazel accidentally summoned and scarfed it up.

"What's a Night fury?" asked Frank cleaning out his ear to get rid of the ringing noise.

"That the type of dragon Toothless is! He is a mystery class! He is one of the most powerful dragon we know of and..."

"Got it," muttered Frank struggling to restrain himself from gagging Fishlegs.

He hated getting so much information at once. It made him remember when his father Mars/Ares was screaming in his head. Just thinking about it made his head throb.

"I hope Hiccup and Percy are not in trouble," said Hazel worriedly.

Meatlug waddled up to her and gave her a big lick. Hazel smiled and scratched her under the chin. Then Meatlug started into the undergrowth following the scorched trail that the plasma blast had left.

"Let's go see," ordered Frank preparing his bow.

Hazel and Fishlegs followed him reluctantly. Well...maybe just Fishlegs.

* * *

><p>Frank stopped dead in his tracks making Hazel and Fishlegs bump into him. Meatlug had stopped as well and was growling deep in her throat. In front of him Hiccup, Percy, and Toothless were fighting some Earthborn. Puddles of mud surrounded Percy but Hiccup's sword kept going through Earthborn without harming them. Toothless 'plasma blasts' as Fishlegs called it seemed to affect the Earthborn pretty well. When it hit them, they looked like play-dough thrown through a fan when they exploded.<p>

"What's with the mud monsters?" whimpered Fishlegs.

"Earthborn...um...mud giants as you can call it," said Hazel.

"They might be overrun soon. Fishlegs...you and Meatlug hit them high. Hazel and I will hit them low," ordered Frank knocking an arrow.

"Um...how about I sit back and watch?" asked Fishlegs cowering.

Then in the corner of the clearing a man with a ridiculous looking helmet stepped out from behind a tree. In his hands he held a crossbow. Desplaying crooked teeth he aimed the crossbow toward Hiccup's back.

"That's Dagur the Deranged! What is he doing here? I though Alvin threw him in the ocean when sharks were having a feeding frenzy!" gasped Fishlegs.

"I'm guessing he's crazy in order to have that name...to bad the sharks didn't eat him," grumbled Hazel drawing her sword.

"He probably would have given them a stomach ache," admitted Fishlegs.

Meatlug growled again and fire glowed at the back of her throat showing that she had immense dislike toward Dagur.

"Let me try something before your dragon sicks him Fishlegs," said Frank aiming his arrow straight toward Dagur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

Hiccup thought he knew weird. He had lost his leg fighting a giant dragon, he had been hit by lightning and survived, he had found his long lost mother and his dragon became the alpha of all dragons. But nothing was as weird as fighting mud monsters that stank so bad that the grass wilted. Not to mention that his sword went right through them without hurting them at all.

"At least you're having better luck!" he shouted to Percy.

"That's because my sword is made from a special metal! Your's won't affect them!" shouted Percy back slicing one of the mud monsters in half.

It melted into a puddle of clay. Toothless seemed to be having better luck than Hiccup. His plasma blasts were making the things explode all over the place. Clay covered the trees and about everything else including the boys' shirts and Toothless.

"I'm seriously going to need a bath after this. So does Toothless even though he dislkes water," thought Hiccup.

Then Toothless fired one last plasma blast and destroyed about ten mud men in a row. The remaining mud men hesitated before running forward. Percy shouted and a wave of water erupted from the nearby swamp and destroyed about twenty. The rest ran off grumbling after the earth shook slightly.

"Queen Dirt-Face must have called them off. Wonder why," grumbled Percy.

"At least their gone," said Hiccup placing his sword back in its scabbard.

That was a bad mistake.

"Well Hiccup...we meet again," drawled a familiar sounding voice.

Hiccup spun around and found Dagur leering at him. An arrow was loaded onto his crossbow and was resting neatly on Hiccup's nose. Dagur grabbed the front of Hiccup's neck and lifted him up into the air.

"Hello _brother_! Any last words before I dispose of you and take your Night Fury?" sneered Dagur.

Toothless growled but Hiccup signaled him to stay back. He didn't want Toothless getting hurt.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Percy.

His sword had disappeared. He held a rock which was the size of a rock that was usually tied to the end of a bola.

"Or what? You're going to throw that puny rock at me?" giggled Dagur madly.

"Percy...wouldn't the sword be a better choice? Or maybe a tidal wave?!" chocked Hiccup trying to loosen Dagur's grip on his neck.

Percy gave him a look that said 'work with me.'

"Let him go...this is your last warning," said Percy bringing his arm back.

Dagur pulled the arrow on his crossbow back in response. He leered at Percy. Before he could shoot Hiccup, Percy flung his rock and it smacked Dagur right in the face. Dagur staggered back clutching his nose. He dropped Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup scrambled to his feet and ran toward Percy. Toothless nuzzled him as he passed by him. Hiccup brought out his sword Inferno and stood next to Percy who had his sword back out.

Dagur looked up with sparks shooting from his eyes. His nose was at a crooked angle and blood started dripping slowly from it. Before he could advance toward them an arrow struck his shoulder. Then Dague shrunk...literally. He shrunk to the size of a field mouse.

"Die!" he squeaked.

He let the arrow go but it only felt like a pin prick when it imbedded itself in Hiccup's arm.

"What the heck?" asked Percy lowering his sword.

Hiccup did likewise and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Dagur looked ridiculous. Percy gently tugged the needle out of Hiccup's arm and threw it into a bush.

"Jeez Percy...you have an awesome aim," admitted Hiccup.

"Don't know why...baseball isn't my type of game," said Percy shrugging.

"Baseball?"

"Forget it."

"Why aren't you dead? And how come you look bigger?" interrupted Dagur in a squeaky voice.

"Look in at yourself _tiny_," grinned Hiccup.

Dagur looked down and let out a shriek. Percy grinned and pretended to kick Dagur. Dagur shrieked and back up. Then Frank, Fishlegs and the girl Hazel came running to them.

"Gods Frank...where did you get a shrinking arrow? Those are rare," asked Hazel pinching her nose to keep the giggles from escaping.

"Found it in our armory," said Frank.

He bent down and picked up Dagur by the scruff of his shirt. Dagur brought his dagger and started swinging it but it didn't seem to hurt Frank. Hiccup cracked a smile when Toothless bounded up and growled at the tiny Dagur. Dagur screamed and fainted.

"Would someone explain what's going on here! And why is Dagur tiny?" demanded Fishlegs.

"Um...do I have permission?" asked Hiccup.

Percy nodded and said, "I Percy Jackson, give you permission to speak."

Thunder rumbled in the clear sky.

"To make a long story short...they are Greek demigods trying to save the world from a power hungry goddess made of dirt," stated Hiccup fingering his sword.

"Okay that is weird and what's a demigod?" asked Fishlegs.

"You don't know the half of it! And um... a demigod is part god part human...or the correct term is mortal. And not a word to the others," said Frank.

Fishlegs nodded his head rapidly and said, " My lips are sealed. Whose your father or mother?"

"Um...my dad is the god of war...Mars. Hazel's is Pluto...god of the earth and precious things."

Fishlegs eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Before he could say something Hazel interrupted him.

"What about him?" asked Hazel her voice full of loathing.

She pointed to Dagur who had just woken up and was screeching angrily.

"Have Toothless smack him to Valhalla with his tail," suggested Fishlegs.

The four gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"What? It was just a suggestion!" stated Fishlegs trying to defend himself.

"How about this? I turn into an eagle and fly over to his armada. I drop him down...end of story. If he's wise he won't come around again. The spell should wear off in an hour or so," said Frank after Hazel covered Dagur's ears and eyes.

"You can turn into an eagle?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes...and NOT A WORD! And please don't freak," said Frank.

He grimaced and transformed into an eagle carrying Dagur who was screaming his head off at this point. Frank took to the air and flew off.

"How can he do that?" asked Fishlegs amazed.

"Um...special gift from my dad," said Percy sheepishly.

"Your dad?" asked Hiccup.

"He's the god of the sea in Greek mythology," admitted Percy.

"Cool! That's why you were controlling the water! Can you also breath under water? Can you..."

"Enough Fishlegs! We have to continue to search for Gustav," said Hiccup.

"Don't even bother!" called a voice.

Hiccup and the others looked up as Astrid drifted down riding Stormfly. Annabeth who was riding behind her leapt down before Stormfly's talons touched the ground. She ran over to Percy and then backed up wrinkling her nose at the stench that was probably wafting off him.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked.

"Hiccup fell into some quicksand...I had to pull him out. One things for sure...we both need a shower," said Percy.

"And why is Toothless muddy as well?" asked Astrid suspiciously.

She brought out her ax and twirled it around with one hand.

"He kept trying to dig me out," lied Hiccup.

"So did you guys find Gustav?" piped up Fishlegs.

Astrid turned her death glare off of Hiccup and Percy long enough to say, "Yep...Annabeth and I found the little squirt hiding in a cave. And get this...remember the Monsterous Nightmare we had release?"

Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded.

"Well he apparently was training it in secret," finished Astrid.

"Oh Thor...now I know he is a mini Snoutlout," whimpered Fishlegs.

"Let me guess...Snoutlout is extremely stubborn," stated Hazel.

"You got that right...he tried kissing me but I showed him how it feels like to be judo flipped," smirked Annabeth.

"You almost broke my wrist doing that to me," muttered Percy.

"Where's Frank?" asked Astrid.

"Here," said Frank coming out of the forest holding his bow.

"AND what were you doing there?" snapped Astrid.

"Uh...going to the restroom," said Frank his face turning bright red.

"He's good at acting," thought Hiccup.

"Tell me the truth before I rip your..."

"That's enough Astrid," said Hiccup placing himself in front of her.

"Can we talk?" asked Astrid to Hiccup keeping her voice low.

Hiccup shrugged. She pulled him out of hearing distance before hissing, "Why do you trust them?"

"Astrid...must you always get worked up about things like this?" asked Hiccup exasperated.

"Oh really...you show up with kids who happened to be passing by our island by chance," snapped Astrid back.

"They got off course," protested Hiccup.

"Off course from where?" growled Astrid.

"We won't speak of this any longer Astrid. Let it go and we will not discuss this any longer," said Hiccup stoned face.

He gently pushed Astrid out of his way and strolled toward his friends. Astrid followed soon after fuming. She didn't trust these people and she intended to find out who and what they were.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Snoutlout<em>**

"You overgrown rat! What did you do to my dragon!" snapped Snoutlout.

"Hey bro...you tried to make him eat me! So I made something that would make it harder for him to bite someone! Someone could get seriously hurt with those choppers of his!" snapped Leo back.

The two boys were bickering in the center of town. Dusk had fallen and everyone was in the Great Hall eating. Hookfang had some type of strange bronze armor covering his snout and surprisingly he liked it. He kept admiring his reflection in a water barrel.

"He can't eat with his mouth like that!" hissed Snoutlout.

Then Snoutlout noticed a tiny flame ignite in Leo's hand. Leo looked down at it in alarm and shoved his hand in his pocket; extinguishing the flame.

"What was that?" asked Snoutlout spuriously.

"Nothing...I-I-I need to go," said Leo racing off.

He ran up the steps and almost fell on his face.

"That little...gah!" growled Snoutlout.

He started throwing a tantrum in the center of town. Hookfang snorted at him and waddled off.

"There is something going on here and I intend to find out!" snarled Snoutlout to himself.

Then a wadded up piece of parchment hit him in the head and bounced onto the ground. Glancing around Snoutlout bent down and picked up the parchment. On it was a note that read...

Snoutlout,

Meet me by Stoick's statue. And this doesn't mean I have a crush on you. Make a move on me and you'll have an ax shoved up your nose,"

-Astrid

Snoutlout rolled his eyes and glanced around. The town center was empty. Snoutlout raced up to the statue and found Astrid waiting impatiently in the shadows.

"You don't trust them do you?" asked Astrid.

Snoutlout nodded slightly and said, "They are weird. Especially that Leo kid. I swear I saw flames come out of his hands!"

Astrid's eyes narrowed and said, "When they first arrived they had a large grey dragon with them. It landed behind a house and Frank walked out behind it minutes later. No dragon took off from behind it. I believe the dragon was him."

"The others trust him. We should alert the village about this tomorrow when Hiccup and Valka are gone on that silly quest for Silent Sven and drive them out of here...ship or not," said Snoutlout.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but...I agree. We'll do it tomorrow as soon as Hiccup leaves," said Astrid coldly.

Snoutlout could have sworn he saw Astrid's normally blue eyes flare a gold color. He blinked but they had turned back to their normal blue.

"Yeah...whatever. Let's go before they get suspicious," he grumbled.

Astrid nodded grimly and walked up the stairs leading to the Great Hall. Snoutlout glanced back at the ship that Gobber was repairing before joining her.

**Phew...I admit this is a very, very long chapter. Some of my other chapters may be as long as this or maybe shorter. Anyway...guess who's back! I guess Leo didn't total destroy those 'things' in Rome. You'll see how this entire thing will work out in the next chapter. And fyi...Dagur may come back...he may not. Not sure yet. But if he does he is going to get an even bigger punishment XD. Oh...and any ideas of which dragons each demigod may get. I'm not sure if I will have them train dragons or not. Please help me by saying yes or no. If you say yes...please tell me which dragon. If you say no...PLEASE SAY IT NICELY! Anyways...in your reviews...constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time demigods and mortals!**


	5. Kidnapped By A Hobblegrunt

**Wow...I am amazed that so many people enjoy this story ^.^ 887 views! I guess writing this during lunch break pays off. Sorry it takes me so long to update. School is going great but it has so many projects! Well...maybe just in Chemistry and Honors American Lit. R&R fanfic! Shoutouts!**

**NightsAnger: Okay...I will not pair any of the demigods with dragons. And um...the demigod thing might not work with Hiccup because he has/had both parents. Thanks for the suggestion though! And thanks for liking the names for Toothless (before he was well...Toothless). And once again good. Luck with your story!**

**A Random Person: You'll see why her eyes turned gold. And in this chapter their suspion goes to a whole new level.**

**Fallen Angel of Olympus: I'm sorry to say but there will not be any dragon/demigod parring on here because it unbalances both parties. But the teens' dragons (Hiccup's friends' dragons) will warm up to them...but not to the point of a bond. But thank you for the idea! Your thoughts are appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy<strong>_

Percy dreamed that he was standing on Raven Point alone looking at Berk. The long grass rippled between his feet. Then the ground rumbled and Gaia burst out in the shape of a thirty story tall dirt women. She smiled a cold smile and hoards of monsters ran upon Berk and burned it to the ground. The sound of fighting villagers ceased as the monsters overtook them all.

"_You see little demigod? When I wake this village will be destroyed along with your precious camps. And there is nothing you can do_," purred Gaia.

Percy looked down and saw that the earth was pulling him down into it rocky depths. He looked up at Gaia furiously ready to use a waterspout to blast her. She opened heir mouth to speak but instead her voice sounded like Jason's.

"Percy...wake up!"

Percy woke up when Jason zapped him...literally. Percy went flying across the room and slammed into the wall. Sparks fizzled around him.

"Gah! What the Hades was that for?" demanded Percy picking himself off the floor.

All his hair was standing on end. He stood up and felt his eye twitch,

"Sorry dude. You were foaming at the mouth and thrashing around. I couldn't wake you by shaking you so..." said Jason.

"A little warning next time though before you zap me!" grumbled Percy.

He picked up the blanket he was using and placed back on Hiccup's bed. Percy got shocked by the static that was residing in it courtesy of Jason. The night before Hiccup insisted that he took the bed ever since Percy was worn out for summoning the 'monster smashing' wave in the swamp.

"You look like you were running for twenty miles. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," said Hiccup.

Percy didn't argue; he took the bed. He later regretted it because it was full of splinters. How Hiccup managed to sleep on it he never knew.

"Earth to Jackson," said Jason waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

Percy shook his head and said, "Sorry...just thinking. Why did you wake me anyways?"

"Uh...that's the thing. Someone riled the village up about us being a threat and having weird powers. I think Leo is the one who spilled the beans by lighting himself on fire or something. You know he can't control himself sometimes," said Jason waving his sword around.

"Where's Hiccup? He should take care of this," said Percy slightly alarmed.

"He and his mother went to help some villager out. They won't be back for hours. We are trying our best to calm the crowd down but it's not going very well," said Jason sheepishly.

Then the door below started to be kicked down.

"Great! See what I mean!" yelped Jason

Percy nodded and uncapped Riptide.

"Where to?" moaned Jason.

Percy looked around slightly alarmed. There was no way out and villagers were already headed up the stairs.

"Out here!" said Percy pointing to a window above them.

Jason summoned wind and used it to propel them out the sky light just before the villagers entered the bedroom; furious. Jason managed to control the wind to push him and Percy to the center of town where their other friends were trying to control the angry villagers.

"How did this happen?" asked Frank.

A fiery arrow flew by him;missing him by a few inches.

"Who knows!" yelled Leo back.

A Viking ran at him yelling and brandishing a sword. Leo lit his hand on fire and melted the sword before it struck him. The villager looked at him opened eyed before a gronkle tackled him out of the way. It was Meatlug.

"Guys knock it off! They mean you no harm," shouted Fishlegs.

"Yeah right! What about the kid that can shiftshape and the one with the flaming hand?!" snapped Snoutlout.

"Who are you calling flaming hand...you overgrown boar!" yelled Leo back.

"Get them!" shouted Astrid.

The villagers surged forward.

"At least someone sane is on our side," grumbled Piper.

"Make that two and a half!" called a voice.

Percy saw Erick son of Erick and the twins trying to calm down the villagers but were failing miserably. Skullcrusher was pinning a man that looks a lot like Snoutlout down by sitting on him. Bark and Belch had planted themselves firmly in front of Piper who was trying to charmspeak several villagers without luck.

"Who's the half?" asked Tuffnut stupidly.

"You are dufus!" snapped Ruffnut.

Barf let out a cloud of explosive gas which Leo promptly lit. The explosion threw many villagers back but more came to take their place.

"Stop it!" screamed Piper using charm speak.

Every villager stopped fighting and looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Snap out of it! She's charm-speaking you fools!" growled Astrid.

"How do you know about charm speak?" asked Piper baffled.

Astrid blinked and her eyes turned a bright gold color.

"Eidelon!" yelped Frank falling on his behindcwhen trying to scramble away from her.

"I thought Leo destroyed those things in Rome!" cursed Percy.

Around them the villagers snapped out their daze and started advancing forward again.

"Indeed...but unlike my brethren I did not swear on the Rive Styx...which means I can still kill you!" hissed Astrid in voice that was not her's.

"Someone should get Hiccup!" shouted Jason.

"I'll go," volunteered Frank halfheartedly picking himself off the ground.

"Wait! What is an eidelon?" asked Fishlegs.

"Possesing spirits," said Piper.

Fishlegs gulped. Astrid came at them yelling and swinging her ax.

"Frank! Go!" yelled Hazel.

Frank turned into a dragon and flew off. But before he could get above the houses an arrow struck him in the leg. He snarled in pain but continued to fly forward.

"Let's hope he gets Hiccup before we are mincemeat," said Leo lighting his hand on fire to form a fireball.

"Yeah," grumbled Percy slicing off the handle of Astrid's ax when she/it swung it at him.

Astrid growled and advanced forward. Her dragon stood off to the side looking rather confused about the way her mistress was acting. She sniffed Astrid as she passed and recoiled with a snarl. With a screech she flew up into the air and flew in the same direction Frank took.

"What was that about?" asked Percy.

"Stormfly must smell the eidelon or what ever that thing is called! She might think flying to Toothless might help her or something," said Fishlegs banging one villager on the head with his fist.

The villager crumpled to the ground out cold.

"Sorry," muttered Fishlegs.

"Why is Toothless so important?" asked Hazel.

She pointed to the ground with her sword and a dark colored rock with a glass sheen exploded out of the ground. It acted as a shield by deflecting arrows, swords, and bolas.

"Isn't that volcanic rock?" asked Eret.

"Yes...be careful. It is quite sharp," warned Hazel.

Tuffnut foolish brushed his hand against it and a gash appeared on his palm. It started bleeding slightly.

"Oh...it is sharp."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Toothless is the Alpha of all dragons," stated Fishlegs.

"Okay...then. No wonder the other dragons obey him," said Leo flinging the fire ball over the obsedian.

Then a large rock smashed into the obsedian and shattered it into a million pieces. Then the villagers swarmed them not letting them speak of the matter any longer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

Hiccup never imagined his girlfriend could turn evil. Sure she could be 'evil' sometimes but not like Dagur evil. Hiccup was in the middle of trying to calm a dispute between Silent Sven and his neighbor when a large grey dragon plunged out of the sky and landed...well...crashed in front of him. An arrow stuck out of its leg. Then it shifted back to Frank.

"Frank!? There's an arrow sticking out of your leg. Is the village under attack?" asked Hiccup trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"Yeah...by your own villagers. And your girlfriend is possessed," said Frank.

Valka carefully yanked the arrow out of Frank's leg while he explained. She did not seem alarmed at all that he could change shape.

"So let me get this straight. Astrid is possessed by some angry ghost thing and Snoutlout is trying to get you guys killed," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow after Frank finished explaining.

"Uh...that's about it," said Frank scratching the back of his head.

A screech startled them both.

"Stormfly?" asked Hiccup.

The Deadly Nadder landed and started growling something at Toothless. Toothless growled back. Stormfly bowed her head and trotted over to Hiccup; her tail limp. He put his hand on her snout and found Stormfly trembling either from rage or from fear.

"Well whatever that thing is...it is going to be sorry for what it did!" growled Hiccup.

Frank nodded and tried walking forward but grunted in pain. He clutched the arrow wound on his leg and blood started seeping through his hand.

"Young man...you need a bandage on that wound," warned Valka.

She started ripping strips of cloth off her dress.

"You are going to be okay right? Toothless can fly us both back if necessary," suggested Hiccup.

"Nah...I'll be fine. Just hang on a minute," Frank muttered.

He pulled out a canteen and poured a liquid over his wound. Instantly it healed. Valka shrugged and stuffed the strips of cloth into her saddlebag.

"What the?" asked Hiccup.

"Nectar...demigods and immortals are the only ones who can use it. Mortals...will burn up," sighed Frank wipping the blood off his hand.

"Oh...fun."

"Young men...we better get to the village before it is to late," said Valka mounting Cloudjumper.

Hiccup nodded and leapted onto Toothless' back. Stormfly screeched and spread her wings.

"You going to fly back?" he asked Frank.

"Um no...I going to walk ba-a-a-c-c-k!"

Stormfly apparently decided that walking back was not good enough for her. She grabbed Frank by his ankle and flew back toward the village with him hanging upside down and screaming his head off. He also started saying words that were probably very foul in another language.

"We better catch up before Frank freaks," chuckled Hiccup.

"You owe him an appology after this," warned Valka.

"Yes mom," grumbled Hiccup.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the village it looked like a war zone. There were craters everywhere and burn marks all over the place. Hiccup saw his friends struggling to keep the villagers back but they were failing. Stormfly was trying to catch Astrid who kept avoiding her. Frank was back on the ground launching arrows that grew into nets which pinned villagers to the ground.<p>

"Since when does his arrows do that?" muttered Hiccup to Toothless.

Toothless snorted in response.

"They're trying to drive them out of town," realized Hiccup as he watched his people drive his friends toward the cliff.

"Toothless do your thing!" he shouted out loud.

Toothless let out a earsplitting roar and dragons (including Hiccup's friends much to the dismay of Snoutlout) answered his call. They formed a barrier between his friends and the villagers.

"Yeah! That's what we're talking about!" whooped Leo jumping up and down.

"Do shut up Leo," shouted Piper back.

"What in Thor's name is going on!?" ordered Hiccup dismounting Toothless.

"You are having hospitality toward these...these...freaks!" shouted Snoutlout.

"We're not freaks...you are with that over sized nose of yours!" yelled Leo back.

"You little!" started Snoutlout.

Then Piper shouted (using charmspeak), "KNOCK IT OFFF AND LISTEN TO US!"

Then it was so quiet that the only sound you heard was the waves breaking on the sandy/rocky shore.

"Snoutlout...Astrid. You have two seconds to explain everything," ordered Hicccup.

"My mistress will destroy this town and everyone in it," hissed Astrid.

Her eyes remained a cold gold color.

"How do we get that thing out of her?" whimpered Fishlegs.

"Piper can charm speak it out. She had to do that to Leo, Jason, and Percy once," suggested Hazel.

"Thanks for reminding about the time I took a nose dive on the deck and nobody bothered to catch me," grumbled Leo glaring at Frank.

Frank suddenly found interest in his shoes.

"Oh Thor. Do you think you can do it?" asked Hiccup horsely.

"I can try," responded Piper.

She cleared her throat and said, " Leave her body and go back to Tartarus."

"I won this body fair and square. You can't make me leave daughter of Aphrodite," hissed Astrid.

"Leave her body," said Piper louder.

Astrid glared at her but suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head. She collapsed into a crumpled heap on the ground. Annabeth stood behind her holding a bronze shield which had a large dent in it.

"You're welcome," she smirked tossing it to the side.

A black mist spiraled out of Astrid's body and took the shape of humanoid. It glanced around and lunged toward Hiccup. Then a glowing bronze sword and a gold sword sliced through the air and hit the eidelon. With an awful screech it exploded into a pile of dust.

"Nice one," whistled Leo.

Jason and Percy nodded. Jason flipped his gold colored sword and it shrunk down into a gold coin. Percy placed something on the end of his sword and it shrunk down into a long skinny object that he promptly placed into his pocket. Hiccup raced over to Astrid. Before he could reach her though something large plunged out of the sky and snatched her up with large talons. Seconds later another pair of talons whistled out of the sky and snatched Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy.

He brought out his sword and was about to throw it when an voice called,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hiccup looked up and saw Dagur (full grown unfortunately) on the back of a dragon...yes a dragon. It was a Hobblegrunt. It held Astrid in its claws. Beside it was a typhoomerang which held a squirming Annabeth in it's talons.

"When did Dagur learn to train dragons?" whimpered Fishlegs.

"I don't know and frankly I don't want to know," said Tuffnut backing up.

"Listen up _Hiccup_ and boy whose name I do not know...if you want to see these lovely ladies again then you have to bring your Night fury to Berseker Island. No other dragons besides the Night Fury...Hiccup and his friends only...humans only. Go only by boat. If not...well...our dragons will eat welll!" cackled Dagur.

"Toothless!" shouted Hiccup.

Toothless let out a roar of command but the dragons did not respond.

"Sorry Hiccup...a little birdy told me that your dragon is Alpha now. So I stuffed wax into the ears of our dragons so that they will not respond to his call," grinned Dagur.

Stromfly screeched angrily and flew at him talons splayed for the kill. Then the man riding the Typoonmerang shot an arrow at her. It sank deep into her flying arm. Stormfly crashed to the ground with a painful screech.

"Bring your dragon to Bersker Island by sundown tomorrow. Only come by ship. If I see any dragons in the sky when you arrive then your friends will die. See you around _brother_!"

Cackling wildly Dagur and his escort flew off.

"Astrid!" screamed Hiccup.

He tried mounting Toothless but Valka prevented him.

"Don't act rash son. We should discuss what to do. Astrid and Annabeth will be fine; they're warriors after all. Dagur even as crazy as he is keeps his word," she warned.

Percy stared in the direction that Annabeth had disappeared clenching a fist by his side. It shook slightly.

"Do you have a sword fighting arena," he muttered.

"Yes...it's over there. But are you..." answered Hiccup wearily pointing.

"No. I'll be back in about an hour," said Percy coldy.

He walked off toward the arena.

"Snoutlout! You have some explaining to do after we come up with a plan to get our friends back!" snapped Hiccup when he saw his annoying cousin sneaking off.

"But what about Percy? Shouldn't he hear what we are going to discuss about rescuing them?" asked Jason.

"Someone has to get him...and ain't going to be me. Last time Percy got mad I nearly had my head chopped off," said Leo.

"I'll do it. Just start talking and fill me in when we get back," said Hazel.

She whistled. A brown blur streaked out of no where and materialized into a large brown horse.

"Come Arion," she said leaping onto its back.

The horse whinnied and took off in the direction Percy took leaving behind a dust trail.

"Who was that?" asked Hiccup.

"Hazel's horse. He's super fast. And Frank is scared of him," grinned Leo.

"Valdez!" snapped Frank.

"Beat him up later. Right know we need to come up with a plan," said Eret who started trying to tug the arrow out of Stormfly's wing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hazel<em>**

Hazel dismounted Arion at the arena. Inside she could hear Percy shouting angrily to himself.

"Maybe you can talk sense into him Arion...with the cussing removed," she said.

Arion huffed as if to say 'Yeah right!'. Then Hazel walked down into the arena. Every single stone statue had a chunk missing out of it. Percy was swinging Riptide like a mad man taking out his anger on the statues.

"Percy? Are you going to stop destroying the statues?" sighed Hazel

Percy glared at her for a second but then his angry gaze dropped. Riptide fell out of his hands, he knelt on the ground and started sobbing.

"Hey...we'll get her back," said Hazel comfortingly.

"When I get my hands on that creep...he is going to regret taking her," said Percy in a low angry voice.

The sound of flapping wings made them both look up. It was Hiccup on Toothless.

"Hey guys...just wanted to make sure you were...um...what happened here?" asked Hiccup dismounting.

"Percy took out his anger on the statues," answered Hazel.

"Sorry man," muttered Percy turning Riptide back into a pen.

"Its okay...I never liked those things anyway." sighed Hiccup kicking a chunk of stone away with his metal foot.

"So what are we going to do about that lunatic who took our girlfriends?" asked Percy standing up.

"Frankly I'm not sure," muttered Hiccup.

Hazel suddenly straightened and said, "I have one!"

"Oh not the Mist!" groaned Percy.

"Missed what?" asked Hiccup scratching Toothless under his chin.

"I'll explain on the way to the Great Hall," grinned Hazel.

**Once again here is another great chapter! And it is long...I admit. So...what is going to happen? Will Astrid and Annabeth put aside their differences and work together to escape? Will Hiccup give up Toothless? And what is Hazel's crazy idea? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**


	6. Narrow Escape From Berserker Island

**I'm so happy people love this story. It makes my day reading your reviews ^.^ I can not believe it...1,524 views! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is longgggggg! The longest chapter so far :D! Also I started the chapter with Percy because the kidnapping hit him the hardest (as many Percy Jackson fans would agree if Annabeth was ever kidnapped). Anyways shout outs!**

**NightsAnger: I try to update once a week. I can't wait till your next chapter.**

**GuardianDragon98: Thanks for the compliment ^.^ The more things that happen in a chapter...the more exciting it is!**

**A Random Person: Sorry about the suspense. I'm just like making cliffhangers just like Uncle Rick XD. Dagur might do something to them...maybe not. Read the chapter to find out. And yes...Snoutlout is the weird one with the big nose XD. No wonder his name starts with Snout.**

**3CatFaceAwsome: The update comes as quick as I can write it XD. I also have school work you know. :3**

**Guest: Thanks! I most certainly will! XD**

**Kifo Entiegon: The reason why I keep mispelling Snoutlout's name is because of auto spelling check on my tablet. I will try to improve. XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy<em>**

Percy pace back and forth on the stone floor of the Great Hall while Hazel explained her plan over dinner which was chicken and bread except for Hiccup who had smoked fish. Percy didn't feel like eating. Jason and Frank watched him sadly but knew better not to go near him. Percy was so agitated that a cauldron boiling over a fire pit exploded; sending pieces of metal everywhere. Fortunately no one was hurt. There was silence after Hazel finished explaining her plan.

"That plan sounds really stupid!" snickered Snoutlout taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

Hazel scowled at him and made his metal plate fly up and hit him in the face. Ruffnut started laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. Snoutlout glowered at him and pried the plate off his face only to have it fly back up and get stuck on his face once again. Hookfang snorted in disgust and lumbered to the other end of the room. He laid down and amused himself by breathing little tongues of flame that danced all around him.

"Remind me not to get her angry," muttered Fishlegs bringing Percy back to the discussion.

"Stupid ADHD," Percy thought crossly.

Hazel smirked and let the plate fall. Snoutlout's face was covered in food. He started trying to pick it out of his hair. The food that had fallen on the ground was immediately scarfed up by Stormfly who was still recovering from the arrow wound in her flying arm. A large slightly blood-stained bandaged was wrapped tightly around it. Stormfly screeched quietly and glumly curled up by Piper and Eret who were sitting at the end of the table. For some reason she had taken a liking to Piper (maybe it was because she was a daughter of Aphropdite; and Stormfly was quite vain just like Piper's mom).

"You really think it will work?" asked Hiccup leaning forward.

Toothless shoved his nose under Hiccup's arm and tried to grab his smoked fish but got sharply rapped on the nose by Valka. Snorting in annoyance he curled up like a cat by Hiccup's fake foot. Hiccup bent down and gave him a quick scratch behind his 'ears'. Toothless growled with pleasure.

"You're not hunger Piper dear?" asked Valka's voice.

Percy turned his head and saw that Piper hadn't touched her meal which consisted of chicken and bread. He notice her face was slightly green.

"Um...I am but I don't like meat," admitted Piper moving her plate around nervously.

Leo grinned micheviously, "I ran of cooking supplies so no Leo's taco cart tonight."

"Shut up Leo," groaned Jason banging his head on the table.

"Taco cart? Sounds dangerous like me!" grinned Tuffnut perking his ears up.

"Forget it. I have been forbidden by my friends not to show you certain things," grinned Leo back.

"Like Greek Fire for example," muttered Frank twirling an arrow between his fingers.

"I don't even want to know what that is," muttered Erick,"Sounds deadly."

"Anyways...you need to eat something child. Just because I'm not your mom doesn't mean I will not treat like a daughter," smiled Valka fortunately interrupting Tuffnut from asking Leo what Greek fire was.

Piper smiled back warmly and said, "Do you have any vegetables like carrots or pumpkin?"

Valka nodded and got up from the table.

"I'll be right back," she said.

After she left, Percy shook his head and started pacing again. Erick watched him and shook his head sadly.

"_Yo boss? You okay_?" echoed Blackjack's voice.

Percy glanced around and saw that Blackjack was no where in sight.

"_Where are you? And I'm not in __the mood to answer you Blackjack. And don't call me boss!_" thought Percy back.

"_Whatever boss. I'm on the roof. See ya later!_" answered Blackjack back.

Percy groaned and rubbed his nose.

"Percy? You coming? We're leaving at first light," said Hiccup who had stood up.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" asked Percy joining him.

"I'm going to see if we have something that we can use to sneak onto the island," answered Hiccup standing up.

His eyes were red as if he was crying in his free time.

"Let's go by boat," said Percy.

There was silence.

"Hello! Salt water boy! I don't mean to a stickler for details but...if we use a boat...Dagur will be able to blast us out of the water!" snapped Snoutlout.

Percy had to restrain himself from making the water keg next to Snoutlout explode.

"No he won't. I'm good with ships. Just leave it to me," answered Percy.

"Ugh. Not a boat," gurgled Hazel clutching her stomach.

"Sorry Hazel. It's the only way. I'm with you Percy," said Frank.

The others muttered their agreement.

"I just hope this crazy plan works," sighed Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annabeth<em>**

Annabeth groaned and lifted her head. All she saw stone on either side of her and a complexly woven metal door in front of her. She tried moving forward and a searing pain in her wrists and shoulder stopped her. Annabeth glanced at her wrists and found they were shackled to the wall. Judging by the pain in her shoulder she probably had a wound on her right shoulder blade from the dragon's talons. It hurt to move her right arm.

"Great..." she muttered.

All she could remember after banging the shield on Astrid's head was something sharp grabbing her by the shoulders. Then everything went black. A groan started her out of her thoughts. Annabeth turned and saw Astrid shackled next to her.

"Astrid?" Annabeth croaked.

Her throat felt scratchy and dry.

"What do you want?" growled Astrid.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Annabeth trying to keep herself from kicking Astrid in the ankle.

"How am I suppose to know?! It's your fault that we are here in the first place!" snarled Astrid.

She tried breaking lose and only succeeded in having the metal restraints cut into her wrist. Astrid cried out in pain as blood trickled down her arm.

"For the last time! We are not your enemies!" said Annabeth exasperated.

"You're not?" Astrid's curiosity sounded genuine.

"Of course not! First of all...if I was working for the weirdo riding a dragon that changes colors like a chameleon I would not be here right now!" sighed Annabeth trying to (painfully) untangle her hair from the chain.

"What if it is a trick?" grumbled Astrid.

"She's good," thought Annabeth.

"Well?" prompted Astrid.

"I don't even know the guy's name!" snapped Annabeth.

Astrid sighed and looked away. Annabeth noticed a large bump in the area she had brought the shield down.

"Sorry for snapping at you," sighed Astrid,"It's just...I really don't try to trust people until...I know them very well."

"Good trait," muttered Annabeth,"Sorry for snapping at you as well."

Astrid nodded and winced, " Owwwww! My head!"

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said.

"What did you do to me? I don't ever remember you touching me," said Astrid confused.

"What do you remember up to now?" asked Annabeth.

Astrid wrinkled up her head in concentration before replying,"I-I-I-remember talking to Snoutlout...then I remember charging at you guys before I felt a chill down my spine and everything went fuzzy."

"You were possessed by an eidelon...a Greek evil spirt. You went a little crazy so I...banged the back of your head with a shield," said Annabeth sheepishly.

Astrid stared at her before grinning," I had to do that once to Snoutlout when he wouldn't shut up!"

Despite the situation they were in, both girls started giggling. It seemed to losen the tension in the air. Annabeth started telling Astrid about stupid things Percy had done when a crash out in the hallway startled them.

"Who-who-whose there?" gulped Annabeth wishing she had her dragon bone sword.

No answer. Astrid then spat," Come out Dagur so I can shove an ax up your..."

"No need to get violent ladies," cooed Dagur steping into the light.

"Go to the crows!" snarled Annabeth struggling against her bounds.

"I'm guessing that insult is worse than it sounds," muttered Astrid.

"You have no idea," muttered Annabeth back.

"There is a ship that is coming in at fast speeds. And the Night Fury is on there. But sadly...your friends will never leave my island...ever!" cackled Dagur.

He disappeared from view. Annabeth spat a few creative cuss words in ancient Greek after him.

"Whatever you just said...I'm guessing it was not pretty," spoke up Astrid.

Annabeth sighed and hung her her head. Her wounded shoulder started throbbing.

"We have to get out of here and warn them," whispered Astrid.

"Yeah...I know. Just-just-give me minute to think of a plan," whispered Annabeth horsely.

"I get worried whenever Hiccup says that...and now I'm worried when you say that," grumbled Astrid.

She shifted her weight and yelped as the cold steel cut into her already wounded wrists. Annabeth looked at her with concern and Astrid muttered,

"I'm fine...I'm fine."

Annabeth glanced around and saw her dragon bone sword hanging on a wall a few inches outside the gate that blocked their escape.

"If only I could reach it!" she thought.

Annabeth turned around and glanced at the stone wall that held Astrid's shackles. The stone around them was crumbling therefore they were weak enough to be yanked out.

"Hmmmmmm"

"Well...have anything yet?" spoke up Astird mournfully.

"Just one...and it is crazy. How flexible are you?" asked Annabeth thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"You owe me BIG TIME!" grumbled Astrid.<p>

"Quit whining and yank harder!" whispered Annabeth keeping a watchful eye on the door that led into the prison.

Astrid muttered something along the lines of "Daughter of a half-baked troll" before straining again. Annabeth had Astrid twist her body until she had her face facing the floor and her feet were planted firmly against the wall. Astrid was using her legs to try to yank the chains out by shoving off the wall using the strength of her legs.

"This will never work!" complained Astrid.

"Try one more time...the stone is loosening!" exclaimed Annabeth quickly glancing at the wall which had small particles of stone tumble to the ground.

Astrid grumbled but pushed off the wall one more time. This time the chains were yanked out of the wall. With a yelp Astrid almost face planted on the ground but twisted her body so that she landed on her back. On her way down she accidentally jolted Annabeth's wounded shoulder. Annabeth flinched and bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

"Sorry," whimpered Astird picking herself of the floor.

Her wrists were still raw and bleeding.

"Told you it would work!" grinned Annabeth to keep her and Astrid's mind off the pain.

"Shut up!" grumbled Astrid but she let the statement stand.

"Now...can you possible reach for that gleaming white sword?" asked Annabeth.

Astrid nodded and just barely managed to grasp the sword. She bought it back to Annabeth and handed it to her. Annabeth took the hilt of it and used it to slice the cuffs off of Astrid's wrists. Astrid flinched as the sword slid gently against her raw wounds.

"Now do it to me," she said handing Astrid the sword,"Try not to cut my hands off!"

"Jeez...I know how to use a sword!" grumbled Astrid.

She managed to cut the chains without harming Annabeth's hands.

"Finally! I have feeling in my hands again!" sighed Annabeth rubbing her wrists.

She ripped a piece of cloth off her shirt and bounded Astrid's wounds. It was not much but it had to do until they got back to Berk.

"Now what?" questioned Astrid picking at her bandages.

Annabeth flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and gave the gate in front of them a slight kick in frusteration. It fell down with a clang.

"I'm guessing Dagur is so stupid that he doesn't even bother to check to see if the door is secure," snickered Astrid,"But maybe it is a trick."

Annabeth nodded in agreement and strained her ears to catch any sounds. The only sound she heard was a muffled explosion and somebody screeching; most likely Dagur. Another explosion nearby made dust rain down from the stone ceiling.

"For now...we run until we get to our friends...without getting harmed," she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiccup<strong>_

Hiccup stood on the front of the ship watching his friends very glumly. The ship was built very simple. All it had was a small cargo hold below deck and a wooden figure head. They couldn't take the demigod's ship because it was still under repair. It had been damaged slightly during the riot the villagers had taken part of.

"Thanks to my good for nothing cousin," thought Hiccup.

A few feet behind him Percy was staring at the sea and somehow was making the ship go faster than it normally could. Leo was trying to set Snoutlout's pants on fire, Piper was talking to Ruffnut, Eret was trying to strangle Tuffnut for getting fish heads on his shirt, Jason (somehow) was floating above the ship keeping a lookout, and Fishlegs was having a energetic discussion with Frank about his dragon form.

"Let's hope this works bud," he muttered to Toothless.

Toothless cocked his head to the side but didn't make a sound.

"It will. Don't worry," replied Hazel who was standing near him.

Her face was slightly green; quiet possibly from being seasick. Then she moaned and raced toward the edge of the boat.

Hiccup nodded grimly even thought she couldn't see him while emptying her stomach. He was about to ask Frank to check on her when Jason called down,

"I see it! Jackson do you confirm?"

"Yeah...it is defiantly it. Ummm...69 degrees north and 25 degrees west," yelled Percy back.

Hiccup turned and saw the rocky shore of Berserker Island loom into view.

"Jason! You better get down before someone sees you! Remember...no dragons," yelled Snoutlout.

Piper looked like she was going to beat the living day lights out of Snoutlout but Ruffnut held her back.

"Don't worry Piper. I'll bury him alive when we get back to Berk," smirked Ruffnut.

"Since when do I look like a dragon?" demanded Jason floating down to the ground.

"Um...you don't. If they saw you flying they might have..." started Snoutlout.

Jason summoned a lighting bolt and it zapped Shoutlout...hard. He sat down while smoke floated off of him. Piper and Ruffnut started cracking up. Even Fishlegs cracked a smile. Frank, Percy, and Eret covered there their mouths and snorted while Tuffnut rolled around on deck laughing.

"That's the twentieth time he has been hit by lightning!" said Hiccup exasperated.

"Beln I getf meih heis on yotha!" blubbered Snoutlout his hair standing on end.

"What did he say?" asked Piper gasping for breath.

"He said when I get my hands on you," translated Tuffnut picking himself off deck.

"How did you understand what he said?" asked Percy.

"I speak post lightning Snoutlout," grinned Tuffnut.

"At least it will shut him up for awhile," sighed Hazel joining them.

Leo grinned micheviously and set Snoutlout's helmet on fire.

"Wahhhhhh!" shouted Snoutlout.

He dove over board.

"He said ahhhhhhhhhh!" translated Tuffnut.

Percy rolled his eyes and made a wave spit Snoutlout back on deck. A chunk of seaweed had gotten tangled in his helmet. Snoutlout crossly threw it back over board.

"Leo!" snapped Piper.

"What? He asked for it!" retorted Leo.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but inwardly he was struggling to keep his laughter in check.

"Guys...we are here," whimpered Fishlegs.

Hiccup turned and saw that the Berserker port had come into few. Percy made the ship pull up along side of the dock as well as drooping anchor. All of them got out and stood on the dock. Within seconds Dagur appeared and hearded them inward; about fifteen feet. Percy brought out his sword and the others brought out their weapons as well except for Hiccup who held Inferno but didn't light it. Toothless growled.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" sneered Dagur.

"I brought Toothless...now give me Astrid and Annabeth," ordered Hiccup gesturing toward his dragon.

"Ahhh. About that...you see I have had a change of plans. None of you will be leaving this island. You will be locked up while I descend on Berk with that Night Fury and burn it to the ground," cackled Dagur.

His men appeared and trained crossbows on them. That was when Percy decided to react.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted.

Hiccup barely had time to dive to the floor before a fifty foot wave smashed down on Dagur and his men.

"Gah!" screamed Dagur springing to his feet with water dripping off his face.

He swung his rusty sword at Hiccup but Toothless lunged in front of him and tore the sword from his hands. Screaming angrily Dagur pulled a danger from his pocket and swung it at Toothless. Toothless's form shimmered and disappeared. In its place sat a very angry Terrible Terror. Hazel's trick with the Mist was a success.

"What the?" started Dagur before the dragon launched itself at him.

It latched its razor sharp teeth onto his nose which must have still been tender from the time Percy had thrown a rock at it. Wailing in pain Dagur fell into the ocean. Hiccup had Inferno ignite and started prying the sword strikes away from a Berserker warrior. A muffled explosion startled him.

He saw Leo lobbing smallish jars full of green fire at several warriors. When they hit the ground they blew up as a large green fiery explosion.

"Four!" Leo shouted.

He lit himself on fire and several warriors scattered. Jason summoned another lightning bolt that blasted a Bersker so hard that his clothes disintegrated; leaving him in clad underwear. His other friends were successfully driving the warriors back. Piper charmspeaked one into punching another warrior. Eret brought a rock down on one's helmet and Snoutlout slapped the flat of his sword against another one's bottom making the warrior waddle away in pain. Hazel made one warrior's sword slap himself in the face. Frank surprised one of them by transforming into a large animal with stripes along its body. The warrior fled while Frank chased him.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and saw Percy running toward him.

"Let's see if we can find them!" he gasped.

Hiccup nodded and whistled. The real Toothless leapt over the deck followed by the other dragons which immediately started to engage the enemy. All the dragons except Stormfly (who remained on Berk) were present and accounted for.

"Climb on," said Hiccup mounting Toothless.

Percy shook his head and grinned. Then a large black shape spiraled out of the sky and landed next to him. Hiccup almost had a heart attack. It was a large black horse with a twenty foot wingspan.

"Hiccup meet Blackjack. Blackjack meet Hiccup," said Percy.

The winged horse whinnined. Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"No Blackjack...he does not need a kick to the head."

Hiccup let out a strangled yelp, "You can understand him?"

"Um...yeah. My dad created horses so..." offered Percy.

Hiccuo nodded midly impressed. Toothless suddenly growled and Blackjack whinnied. Percy groaned and said,

"Blackjack told me that Toothless said that we better get a move on. Toothless smells something very familiar and he doesn't like it."

How Toothless said that in one growl Hiccup didn't want to know.

"Fine then Mr. Grumpy...we'll go," said Hiccup patting the side of Toothless' head.

Toothless snorted happily.

"Wait! Leo!" shouted Percy.

Leo came running over after blasting a Berserker warrior away with a fire ball.

"You rang?" he grinned.

"Get on Blackjack," was all Percy said.

Leo managed to mount Blackjack with some difficulty.

"Oh. I know why we need him," said Hiccup after they were in the air.

"Yeah...to melt through the bars in the jail cell you described," grinned Percy.

Leo as usual was being annoying.

"Watch out! Rock!" he shouted seconds before they hit one.

Hiccup barely managed to duck below a large rock that came barreling at them. Then they entered a tunnel so dark that Hiccup couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Percy and him lifted up their swords but they didn't even light up the way.

"Toothless? Do your thing bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless shot out a purple light that came back to him.

"What was that?" asked Percy.

"No idea. It helps him see in the dark," replied Hiccup.

After passing by a hole in the side of the tunnel they burst out into an open room. The next thing that happened was Hiccup was tackled to the ground by Astrid. Toothless growled happily.

"Hey Seaweed brain!" replied Annabeth walking up.

She gave Percy a friendly punch in the stomach making him double over.

"I'm so happy you are alright," sighed Hiccup embracing Astrid.

She nodded and said, "We escaped."

Percy grinned happily and gave Annabeth a hug but stopped when she winced.

"She must have an injury," thought Hiccup.

He noticed that Astrid's wrists had bandages on them.

"If Dagur hurt them...I'm going to kill him," Hiccup muttered to himself.

"We better get out of here," said Leo glancing around nervously.

He never dismounted Blackjack.

"Why?" asked Hiccup.

"Because there is something large coming at us...right NOW!" yelped Leo.

Hiccup listeneing and heard a rumbling sound. Then a large dragon burst into the room sending chunks of rock everywhere. It was the Bewilderbeast that Hiccup and Toothless had defeated three months ago. Paled faced Hiccup mounted Toothless with Astrid while Annabeth mounted Blackjack with Percy and Leo.

"Lets get out of here!" shouted Hiccup.

"No argument here!" yelped Leo.

The Bewilderbeast bellowed and blasted ice at them. They dodged it. It shot another blast. This one Leo melted by summoning a wall of flame. Then Percy yelled,

"He's going to kill you Hiccup!"

"How do you know?" yelled Hiccup back as they flew back through the tunnel they entered.

"He told me so!"

Hiccup realized that ever since a Bewiderbeast was a tidal dragon Percy could understand what it said. As they passed by the hole in the side of the tunnel Hiccup glanced into it. It showed a large cavern with several thousand dragons in chains. A man with scars in front of his face stood in front of them holding a staff and yelling at the top of his lungs. One of his arms was missing.

"Drago Bloodfist," whispered Hiccup horsely.

How he had survived Hiccup didn't know. Before he could say anything they burst out into the light. Right behind them was the Bewilderbeast and it was very angry.

"Guys! Retreat! NOW!" yelled Hiccup.

His friends looked up and within seconds they were on there way back to Berk. Hiccup was surprised. The twins never listened to his commands that quickly...neither did Snoutlout. It must have been the urgency in his voice.

"HICCUP! I WILL BE BACK ON BERK WITH A GLORIOUS DRAGON ARMY ON MY SIDE AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND! YOU WILL PAY!" bellowed Dagur after them who survived his swim in the sea.

The Bewilderbeast shot another blast of ice toward them but by then they were out of range.

"Great...just great!" thought Hiccup burying his face in his hands.

What were they to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Guess who's back? What will happen next? The chapters after this will be little shorter than this one. Anyways... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter immensely. And I have some really cool information for How To Train Your Dragon fans...THEY WILL BE MAKING A NEW MOVIE IN THE YEAR 2017! AND THEY MIGHT HAVE TOOTHLESS FIND ANOTHER NIGHTFURY! Yayayayayay. So...back on topic...I will try to update every Friday. Thanksgiving break is coming up so I might update sooner that week. And anonymous viewers? Try to keep the same username when you review. It makes it easier to do shoutouts for you guys. Any how...see all you fabulous readers next chapter and free virtual homemade apple cider for all of you! ^.^<strong>


	7. Evacuation?

**What's up fan fiction?! I spent a long time on this chapter. Hope it was worth waiting for. 2,019 views! Oh my gods can you believe it!? Anyways first thing I believe (no promises) there will be roughly ten chapters or maybe more. Second thing I am working on a...cough...fan girl story. I will continually update both the best I can this Thanksgiving Break (I'm American ^.^ Thanksgiving is time to be thankful for all that you have and it is a time for family to get together. Originally in American history Thanksgiving was celebrated by the first settlers for surviving their first years in America without food). Please R&R on the chapter! ****Anyways shout outs!**

**NightsAnger: I made sure this chapter had no grammar errors. Bad mistake on my part last time XP.**

**GuardianDragon98: Um...are you annoyed at me for placing these two (Dagur and Drago) together?**

**A random person: Yes Percy can understand tidal class dragons XD I thought ever since he can understand horses...why not water dragons. **

**3CatFaceAwsome: I'm glad you are enjoying the story :3 And if you use the mu name that is fine. I will be doing shout outs as the first time you reviewed.**

**Guest: Thanks for the compliment ^.^ I try my best. I thought ever since people have not done a HTTYD crossover like this (being after HTTYD 2) I would do it so not to repeat other peoples' work. And fyi I'm a girl but I don't mind you calling me dude. After all I call my friends that XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jason<em>**

Jason watched Hiccup as he paced back and forth; his metal foot clanging every time it hit the stone ground. All of them were present and accounted for in the Great Hall exhausted from their narrow escape. Jason recalled seeing all the dragon riders freak out when they saw that huge ice breathing dragon. In fact Fishlegs started hyperventilating on the way home so poor Hazel spent half the time trying to prevent him from falling off of Meatlug. Jason had to catch a ride with Hiccup and he was never going to get used to something else that could fly not after he saw how fast Toothless could fly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jason upon hearing a whinny glanced over at Blackjack who was standing next to Percy. Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"Blackjack said if you keep pacing back and forth Hiccup you're going to wear a hole in the ground."

"Sorry...just trying to think," muttered Hiccup without breaking his stride.

Jason shook his head and watched what his other friends were doing. Piper was putting Astrid's hair up in a braid with an eagle feather. Apparently Astrid had taken a likening to Piper's hair style. Annabeth was talking with Ruffnut who wanted to know about her dragon bone sword. Ruffnut didn't seem that bad when she wasn't around her brother. In fact she was more mature without him. Snoutlout as snoring while leaning against a chair. Leo was amusing himself by flinging pieces of apple into his open mouth with surprising accuracy. Ruffnut was trying to balance a sharpened knife on his finger; stupidly. Frank was drawing something on a piece of parchment with Fishlegs. And Hazel? Well she was levitating metal plates in mid air and made them spin in circles. Eret was trying to pull his shoe out of Hookfang's mouth. All Hiccup's friends dragons were in the Great Hall with them.

Jason banged his head down on the table and said,"Ow."

Toothless walked up to him and sniffed him a few times. Jason glanced at him and gave him a quick scratch on the chin. Making a satisfied grumble Toothless settled down on the floor watching Hiccup; his luminous green eyes following Hiccup's movements.

"Blackjack said Toothless said you smell like a dragon he fought about five years ago," said Percy walking up to Jason.

"For the love of Jupiter why do people keep comparing me to a dragon? At least with Frank he has an excuse," grumbled Jason lifting his head up.

"That's because there is a dragon called a Skrill," said Fishlegs.

He unrolled a piece of parchment and showed a picture of a fearsome looking dragon with spikes; the scary part was the electricity buzzing around it's body.

"That thing looks terrifying," muttered Frank.

"Yeah Snoutlout got zapped by its lightning," snickered Tuffnut who had joined them.

In the corner Snoutlout snored in response. Eret gave one last yank on his shoe and flew backward with half of it in his hand. The other half was in Hookfang's mouth who immediately swallowed it.

"Anyways...you can fly and control lightning which means some people," said Fishlegs glaring at Snoutlout's slumbering form," compare you to it."

"That's gratifying," grumbled Jason.

Then Hiccup plopped down on the bench and made a frustrated grumbling sound.

"We're doomed. I have no idea what to do," he sighed.

"So who is this Drago Bloodfist guy?" asked Leo.

He joined them. The other kids joined them as well. Snoutlout snored loudly.

"Will someone wake him up already?!" asked Hiccup exasperated.

"I got this," smirked Leo.

Before anyone could stop him, Leo set Snoutlout's shoes on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" bellowed Snoutlout waking up.

He charged at Leo who laughed and hid behind Hookfang who snarled at Snoutlout.

"Why does he like you all of a sudden?" asked Snoutlout.

"Maybe because. I treat him better," grinned Leo lighting his hand on fire.

He started scratching Hookfang behind his horns (with his flaming hand) making the Monstrous Nightmare bang his back leg on the ground like a dog. Snoutlout tackled Leo and both started fighting rolling around on the ground with Leo spitting a few creative cuss words in Spanish.

"Guys...knock it off. This is serious," said Hiccup.

Snoutlout stopped fighting and walked dejectedly back to his chair. His hair was smoldering from getting to close to the fire in Leo's hand. Leo did likewise after getting a glare from Piper. He extinguished the flame in his hand.

"Thank you. Anyways as Leo asked earlier Drago Bloodfist is a mad man...and when I mean mad I mean crazy," said Hiccup making circler motions by his head.

He had picked up this motion from Leo. Jason cracked a smile remembering Hiccup's expression when Leo explained it to him.

"Who tried destroying Berk three months ago with his Bewilderbeast and dragon army," continued Hiccup.

Jason shook his head and tried to pay attention to what Hiccup was saying.

"So what is with the dragon that looks like a walrus on steroids?" asked Leo.

"Steriods?" asked Snoutlout.

"Doesn't matter," interrupted Piper,"Continue Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and continued," That Bewilderbeast used to be the Alpha of all dragons until Toothless defeate him."

"Ha! Your dragon defeated the twenty story tall one?" snorted Leo.

"Believe or not he did," said Hicup sarcastically," He did it to protect me."

"Would you please shut up Leo? Otherwise I'm hiding your endless supplies of Fronizies," threatened Percy.

Leo paled and he shut his mouth with a snap.

"The Bewilderbeast fled with Drago. I haven't seen him till now," finished Hiccup.

"This is bad...very...very bad!" whimpered Fishlegs chewing his fingernails.

"Okay here is one thing. I don't get I would like to resolve it now. Why do you guys have weird powers such as Percy being able to talk to that thing," asked Astrid gesturing to Blackjack.

Blackjack whinnied crossly at her.

"That _thing_ has a name you know. And he is a Pegasus...um...winged horse," offered Percy.

"Cool! I want one!" grinned Tuffnut.

He yanked a feather out of Blackjack's wing. Blackjack kicked him backwards making Tuffnut fly into a barrel; knocking it down like a bowling pin. Blackjack whinnied at him.

"Ouch. Blackjack said that you...never mind. That is it Blackjack...no more cuss words for you. You are just as bad as Arion," muttered Percy.

Blackjack snorted crossly and laid down.

"Now that is settled am I allowed to explain?" asked Hiccup.

Piper then said,"I Piper McLean give you permission to speak about what you saw on our boat to anyone you want."

Thunder shook the Great Hall.

"They have weird powers because they are the children of gods," explained Hiccup.

"You mean like Thor?" asked Tuffnut.

Jason rolled his eyes and explained," Somewhat. That is my father's Norse counterpart. His Greek name is Zeus, and his Roman name is Jupiter."

"Ok...I'm confused," said Tuffnut.

"As usual," grumbled Ruffnut.

"Let me spell it out for you. We are demigods...part god...part mortal. Got it!?" said Annabeth.

Tuffnut nodded.

"So who are you parents," asked Snoutlout.

"Percy's father is Poseidon god of the sea. Piper's mom is Aphrodite goddess of love. Annabeth's mom is Athena goddess of wisdom. Jason's father is Zeus or Jupiter as he calls him. Hazel's dad is Pluto or Hades in Greek form. Frank's father is Mars or Ares in Greek. And my father is Hephaestus god of black smithing and fire who is the most supercool god out there," grinned Leo.

"No he is not. Just shut up and get to the point," grumbled Jason.

"That's why you were able to make that sword so quick," realized Hiccup.

"One point for Haddock. Anyway what I'm thinking is to spy on that island or something that way we know when that Bloodfist dude is going to attack," said Leo.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that's a pretty good plan Hiccup," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. Then a Terrible Terror burst in and let out a high pitch screech. Blackjack whinnied at Percy who translated,

" That dragon said that the Beserker tribe realeased a dragon about an hour ago. It is headed toward us and...it's the skrill."

There was silence.

"Well that is just great!" ranted Snoutlout.

"I remember trapping one of those dragons. It escaped killing many of my men," spoke up Eret mournfully.

"We got to stop it before it destroys the village said Hiccup.

"You said it conducts lightning?" asked Jason standing up.

"Yes and it shoots it as well. Water puts it out," said Fishlegs.

Percy glanced at Jason and gave him a lopsided grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Grace?"

"Defiantly," grinned Jason back.

"What are you planning now?" asked Astrid.

"Something stupid, crazy, and possibly suicidal," said Percy, "We'lol explain on the way out."

* * *

><p>"This is crazy Grace! You better act as a human shield!" grumbled Percy.<p>

"Thanks a lot Captin Obvious! Of course I'm going to block the lightning strikes!

Then a high pitch screech filled the air and it was defiantly not from Toothless.

"Schist! Look at the size of that thing!" yelped Percy.

Both boys were riding Blackjack who whinnied nervously. Then the skrill dive at them sending out a stream of lightning.

""Duck!" yelled Jason.

He ducked. Easy for him to say...he was immune to lightning. The stream of death passed over their heads.

"Oh man! That was to close! It made my hair stand up!" said Percy.

Jason took a quick lol back and saw Percy's hair standing up. It looked like he had an Afro. Biting his lip to keep his laughter in check Jason summoned a lightning bolt. It hit the Skrill with deadly accuracy. It absorbed the blast and roaring triumphantly flew toward the boys with lightning rippling across its body.

"Now!" shouted Jason as the Skrill drew near for the kill.

Percy shouted and a water gyser erupted from the ocean. It hit the Skrill who tumbled out of the air and landed...fine...fell onto the ground. The boys landed as well and rushed over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup<em>**

"Whoa! That actually worked!" shouted Fishlegs.

Hiccup was impressed that his friend's plan had actually worked. But what the heck were they going to do with the Skrill which was crossly screeching and flapping its saturated wings. He placed his hand on its snout. Immediately the Skrill stopped struggling and purred.

"Well he is trained. And he is yours," said Hiccup turning to Jason.

He paled and shook his head saying, "I already have a horse that spits out lightning. Nooooooooo thank you."

Percy said,"Ditto."

What in the name of Thor did ditto mean?

"Ok...we will place him in a stable until further notice," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs and his mother (Valka) lead the Skrill back to the stables. Fishlegs did not seem eager to do it but Valka seemed very excited.

"So now what?" asked Frank.

Then an arrow pierced the ground between Hiccup's feet. It had a note tied around it. Hiccup looked up and saw an dragon take off with a rider on its back.

"What does it say?" asked Piper.

Hiccup unrolled the note and read it. He barely got half way through it before throwing it down in disgust.

"Well..." promted Leo.

'It says that unless I give up Toothless by dawn that Drago will descend on Berk and...kill everyone," said Hiccup mournfully.

"That's not good," said Astrid.

"Have any ideas?" asked Tuffnut.

No one spoke up.

"There is only one thing we can do. Evacuate the island...only dragon riders are allowed to stay as well as you guys," said Hiccup.

"But our ship," said Jason.

"Gobber will transport your ship to Dragon Island. But someone should go with him. Someone who knows how to work it," said Hiccup.

"I'll go," said Leo.

"Leo but..." started Piper.

"No buts. I'll do it," Leo.

Everyone avoided his eyes after he stated this.

"Now that that settled...prepare evacuation," said Hiccup.

**Done! Sorry that the chapter is not as long as usual. I had a lot to do this week even though I was off. Please don't criticize me for it. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Anyways Happy Thanksgiving and virtual turkey, mash potatoes, cranberries, and gravy for all! **


	8. Bargaining For Plan To Stop Drago

**Hi Fanfic. I have a feeling all of you hate me right now. So in my defense I have not been able to write this chapter because I had the dreaded...the horrible...the awful...WRITER'S BLOCK! I am so sorry! Plus I had a time period of having to study constantly! I had at least three tests in one week! And not to mention I am totally sleep deprived! On the plus side I have 3,361 views and Sigh...anyways before I bore you or annoy you**** shout outs!**

**DimondPuppy101 (aka 3CatFaceAwsome): Of course you are more than welcome to change your name! And sorry about the food list last chapter. Those are my fav foods at Thanksgiving. And no...you did not spam my notifications. And with your random comment...I cracked up! In fact that comment made my day the day you sent it because that day was horrible.**

**Ravenclawathena: Maybe I will add him XD I hate to see how Fishlegs would react.**

**SCUBAeagle96: What's up?! Love your account name. It rocks! And thanks for the compliment ^.^ And the reason why Jason rejected the skrill is because a) it might cause unbalance in the story which might make readers upset (thanks for the tip NightsAnger), and b) he already has a horse that shots put lighting.**

** NightsAnger: I balanced out the balance in this chapter. Thanks for the tip. I eagerly await your next chapter.**

**A random person: I'm glad you like it! And no Percy will not train the Bewilderbeast. I don't think I it would make his mom happy XD. She drew a line at Mrs. O' Leory whose the size of a tank (I think). How will she react to a dragon half the size of the Empire State Building?**

**stormwingsky: Are you a mind reader?**

**P.S. I made this chapter quiet long to make up for lost time. Enjoy! And please R&R. Your tips and complements are helpful. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leo's POV<em>**

Needless to say they didn't evacuate the island after all. Seconds after Hiccup stated this, a villager riding a rather over weight gronkle (way more than usual) crashed in the village. The man had a large arrow sticking out of his arm and his gronkle's eyes were all wonky. Much like the guinea pig Bugsy on the movie Bedtime Stories.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup.

Fishlegs rushed over to the gronkle and started soothing it. Hazel started to help after it tried buzzing away. She calmed it down by stroking it. It whimpered but complied. Then another villager came forward and led the gronkle away.

"I hope it can fly again," said Piper.

"Doubt it. That thing is huge." said Leo.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Seriously...that thing looks like an over grown bumble bee," snickered Leo.

She scowled and punched him.

"Ow! Your learning to much from Astrid," winced Leo rubbing his arm.

Piper smiled and gave Astrid a high five.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup again.

The man slumped against the stone steps of the Great Hall. He was panting while sweat dropped down his face. It mingled with the blood that was slowly dripping down his wounded arm.

"Out...flying...with...Granite," the villager panted,"Happened to p-p-p-pass by Sunstone...Island. Was attacked by Daguar. He caught me...and told me that...every island...is protected by his men...if any villager from your village sets foot on...any of the...islands...they...won't...live to see another day."

Hiccup straightened up his face tight with anger.

"How come your dragon's eyes are all wonky?" asked Leo.

"B-B-Bewi-Bewilderbeast," stuttered the man.

His eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped forward from exhaustion.

"Take him to Gorthi," said Hiccup.

Several villagers rushed forward and carried the wounded man off.

"This isn't good. We are sitting ducks here!" whimpered Fishlegs.

"No kidding," muttered Percy.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" asked Jason.<p>

"No idea. Ever since Leo's plan went down the drain," grumbled Snoutlout.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Leo.

They were all sitting in the Great Hall...again.

"Honesty!" thought Leo,"What is so great about this hall?"

His hand started jittering so he took out some copper wires from his tool belt and started weaving them together; not really paying attention to what he was making.

"I have zip. I'm sure I'm the only chief that does not have a plan for this type of situation," complained Hiccup.

Toothless crooned and nuzzled him but Hiccup ignored him. Grumbling crossly Toothpess plopped down at Hiccup's feet. Or foot.

"Well...I have good news and bad news. The good news is we have enough weapons. I checked with Gobber before we came here," said Frank.

"And the bad news?" questioned Eret.

"The bad news is we are vulnerable from the sky, from both sides, and from the back," said Frank tracing a finger over a map of Berk.

"Well that is jussssst great!" spat Snoutlout.

He angrily kicked a nearby pillar. A cracking sound followed.

"Ow!" cursed Snoutlout.

He limped back over to the table and sat down to nurse his toe. A hair line crack appeared in the pillar much to Hiccup's apparent annoyance.

"We'll help you guys...even though we need to get somewhere fast," said Jason.

"Yeah. I know. Save the world from a dirt goddess. I don't know what is worse...Drago and Dagur combined...or her," sighed Hiccup.

"I think you are going to have to go with Gaea," muttered Hazel.

Just then, the heavy wooden door banged open. A villager rushed in breathless.

"What is it Sven?" asked Hiccup wearily.

"It's the Outcasts sir...they come under a flag of truce," answered Sven.

* * *

><p>Leo kept fiddling with the copper wires. According to Hiccup the Outcasts used to be enemies but until recently they became allies...more or less.<p>

"I hope he has a good reason for coming here," muttered Hiccup.

Toothless growled as about a dozen ships drove near. Blackjack the chicken horse whinnied nervously and trotted in place.

"Percy prepare to swamp them if they attack," warned Hiccup.

"Got it."

The ships drove nearer and docked. Then a tall muscular man with an unkempt beard stepped off and sized them up. Jason drew his sword. Percy stared at the water and pointed his sword at it. The waves started churning.

"Don't bother boy...I'm here to tell 'Iccup something," drawled the man.

Percy completely ignored him and leveled Riptide straight at the man's stomach. Even thought the metal couldn't harm mortals it could still appear threatening.

"What do you want Alvin?" asked Hiccup his voice full of loathing.

Toothless snarled but Hiccup motioned him to stay back.

"To warn you boy! Drago and that inferiating brat Dagur torched me village to the ground," scowled Alvin,"And burned half my fleat. Only half of my people made it out."

Hiccup's eyes softened...slightly.

"Then why did you come here? " he asked.

"To offer me assistance," said Alvin bowing.

His men followed his example. A couple ships in the background randomly sank sending crewmen over the sides of the doomed vessels.

"You are...welcome here," said Hiccup through gritted teeth.

"Thank you. And about your father..."

"DON'T MENTION HIM!" snapped Hiccup cutting Alvin off," YOU REALLY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM TILL FIVE YEARS AGO!"

There was silence. Leo was surprised Hiccup had snapped. Normally he had a gois temper.

"Hiccup what is wrong?" asked Percy.

Hiccuo didn't answer. He sprang upon Toothless back and with a flury of wings took off.

"What's with him?" asked Leo gesturing after Hiccup.

Blackjack whinnied as if in agreement.

"Drago made Toothless kill his father three months ago. I-I-I used to be friends with Stoick...until he banished me. After we became allies...I didn't really talk to him. Hiccup still holds a grudge against me for capturing him and his Night Fury several times," explained Alvin.

"Oh..."

Leo looked down at his hands and saw that he had woven a rose out of the wires.

"Should give this to Calypso when I see her," Leo thought.

He placed it in his tool belt.

"We should bring Alvin into the village and tell Astrid what happened," said Jason.

"Great," grumbled Leo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup POV<em>**

Hiccup waited until he was above the clouds before he let out a scream of frustration. Of all the allies it had to be Alvin! And on top of it two...no...three evil fiends were going to destroy Berk. Hiccup yelled angrily and pounded his fist on his saddle. Toothless grumbled as if to say,"What was that for?"

"Sorry bud," muttered Hiccup.

He twisted his foot so that it made Toothless' fake tail move to the side. Toothless flapped his wings as they assended into the cloudy sky. By this time tears were welling up in Hiccup's eyes. Up this high all he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears, his heart beating rapidly, and the chilly wind. He shook violently trying to keep his sadness from exploding forth. By the time Toothless reached a secluded clearing at the base of a cliff, tears were streaming down Hiccup's face. After Toothless landed Hiccup flung himself from the saddle and crawled over to a patch of grass. He gripped it as if it was his only anchor that would stop him from being swept away with sadness. At this point Hiccup did care that Gaia could swallow him up. He just let the anguish take over him. Toothless crooned gently but stayed a respectful distance away. However he stayed close enough that he would be at Hiccup's side in an instant if trouble arose. Hiccup sobbed remembering how much his father had loved him, and how much had he, Hiccup, loved him...still loved him. All of that was gone in an instant. And now...it was going to happen again but this time it would be much much worse.

Hiccup had no idea how much time had passed. He just knelt on the ground in a fetal position crying trying to make all the stored up pain and sadness those past three months to away.

"It wasn't your fault bud. It wasn't your fault," he muttered to himself rembering how his father died.

He rocked back and forth on his heels crying. Toothless nuzzled him comfortingly. Hiccup gripped Toothless' enormous head and held it tight. Hiccup took deep breaths trying to compose himself. Then the wind picked up.

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhh," it whispered.

It curled around Hiccup making his hair blow to the side as if a gentle hand was caressing him,

"H-H-H-Hic-Hiccup," the wind whispered.

Hiccup turned startled. He backed up thinking it was Gaia. But the wind caressed him again. Hiccup took another deep breath, this one of relief. The wind felt calming and gentle; not malevolent like the wind that Gaia had spoken through.

"I'm going crazy," grimaced Hiccup to himself.

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded outloud.

He got Inferno out but didn't light it.

"H-H-H-Hic-Hiccup! S-S-S-Son!" the wind whispered.

Hiccup dropped Inferno when he saw a shimmering form of something...of someone walk toward him. It was...it was...his father. The image flickered and disappeared. Then it reappeared closer; then disappeared. Then it reappeared right in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup, my son," addressed the spirit very warmly.

"Dad?" said Hiccup weakly.

The spirit nodded making it flicker momentarily.

"You're alive?" asked Hiccup.

"No," there was a pause,"What ails you?"

"I'm so confused on what to do," muttered Hiccup,"Drago and Dagur are coming and will kill everyone. Not to mention there are Greek Myths that are coming alive right in front of my eyes."

He dropped to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Son...use this," said the spirit touching Hiccup's head.

Or a least tried to. As soon as his hand came into contact with Hiccup it dispated into mist as if living skin repeled him. Hiccup looked up at his father with sadness in his eyes.

"And use your heart," finished Stoick.

He stepped back. His form flickered, disappeared and reappeared.

Save our village, help your new found friends, and avenge me," he whispered.

"Dad?" asked Hiccup his voice shaking.

"You know what to do," whispered his father his form flickering rapidly.

"Dad?!" asked Hiccup panick creeping into his voice.

"Rember who you are. You are the son of a chief," whispered his father who was now so translucent that Hiccup could barely see him.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried running toward him.

His father disappeared. The wind still had his voice.

"Avenge me...Hiccup...save our people...help your friends," the wind whistled.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh," whispered the wind.

Hiccup stood in shock. Had he imagined what he had seen? Hiccup looked at the place where his father had stood. Something glinted in the tall grass. Hiccup picked the object up. It was a medallion; the one that his father had worn on his belt buckle the last day he was alive. That medallion was part of the funeral pri that they gave him. It would have gotten burned up unless what he had seen was...real. Hiccup knelt on the ground clutching the medallion close to his heart. He knelt there for a while contemplating what he seen and heard. Then Hiccup turned and saw Toothless looking at him questionably.

"I know what to do," said Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

Five words...never...ever...get...Astrid...worried.

"WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" ranted Astrid.

She flung her ax so hard that it was buried deep into the side of a wooden post.

"Whoa...calm down Warrior Princess," smirked Leo.

Astrid'e eyes shot sparks she glared at him. Before she could beat him up Jason came tearing around the corner the Skrill in purset.

"Stop following me! I don't want you! I have a one monster limit," yelled Jason as he tore past them.

The skrill just growled happily and continued to follow him like a scalely puppy dog. Despite its short stubby legs Hazel was surprised about how fast it could run.

"Tempest!" shouted Jason as the skrill cornered him.

The storm horse materalized out of midair and planted himself firmly in front of the skrill. He whinnied sending lightning sparking down his body. The skrill back up. Hazel couldn't blame it. A rearing lightning horse was sure to scare the stuffing out of you even if you were a dragon that rode lighting bolts for fun.

"Bolt! Get back here," shouted Fishlegs.

'Bolt' grumbled but waddled over to him.

"Bolt? Isn't that the name of a dog in a mov...ow!"

Leo was cut off when Hazel stamped her foot on his foot hard.

"Um...cool name," Leo managed to whimper.

"Put it this way...it was either that or Flashkill," grumbled Fishlegs.

"Twins?" asked Hazel.

"Yep."

Percy then landed with Blackjack and said,"Can't find him anywhere."

Frank landed in the form of a raven.

"Looked everywhere, nada, " he said when he turned back to human.

"I hope he didn't go looking for Dagur or Drago," said Fishlegs worriedly walking up.

He turned pale when he caught sight of Tempest who nickered at him softly.

"If there is one thing he inherited from his father...it's stubbornness," said Valka arriving on the scene out of breath.

Apparently she was chasing Bolt. Quickly she tied a rope around Bolt's neck and gently lead him away. Tempest whinnied something after them which made Bolt hiss at him angrily. Percy winced and said,

"Tempest said that Bolt better stay away from Jason. Otherwise he send enough electricity to kill even a skrill through him."

Fishlegs whimpered when Tempest trotted up and sniffed at him curiously. Lightning sparked around Tempest but none touched Fishlegs.

"He likes you," said Jason putting a hand on Tempest's side.

Tempest whinnied and reared up.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" asked Fishlegs.

"Good."

Hazel rolled her eyes before turning to face Astrid.

"Hey don't worry. He will show up eventually," she said warmly.

Astrid smiled at her and sighed,

"I hope so. Sometimes he worries me."

"SOOOOOOOO COOL! YOU HAVE A LIGHTNING HORSE!" shouted Ruffnut peaking around the corner of a home.

He came tearing around the corner and leapt onto Tempest's back. Tempest whinnied in alarm and dissolved into vapor. However he left a parting gift for the foolish boy.

"Hahahahahahaha!" howled Leo rolling around on the ground.

All of Tuffnut's hair was standing on end. In fact the hair on his head stood up so hight that it lifted his helmet up a quarter of an inch.

"Cool! I want to do it again!" grinned Tuffnut.

He walked up to Snoutlout and touched him.

"Ah!" yelped Snoutlout.

"That's got to hurt," winced Hazel.

Tuffnut started running...well...fleeing for his life while Snoutlout chased him.

"Idiot," grumbled Ruffnut,"Even I wouldn't do even something that stupid."

Tuffnut turned around to see if Snoutlout was still following him and ran straight into a pole.

"Leo? Help a brother out!" whimpered Tuffnut while Snoutlout dragged him across the plaza.

"Your on your own man!" grinned Leo.

"Ahhhhhhh! screamed Tuffnut while Snoutlout dragged him behind a house.

Annabeth then came running up breathless. Her wounded shoulder had been treated thanks to excellent help from the village elder Gorthi. Hazel had taken an immediate liking to her. Leo snorted at her appearance and got wacked in the head by her staff.

"The architecture here is amazing!" Annabeth said.

"Hiccup designed it," said Astrid.

"Nice. He's got to give me the blueprints," smiled Annabeth.

The flapping of wings made everyone look up. It was Hiccup on Toothless.

"Where the heck have you been!?" growled Astrid.

"Out," mumbled Hiccup as Toothless landed.

His eyes were bloodshot. In his hands he held a medallion. Hazel recoiled sensing death on it.

"What is that?" asked Leo.

Hiccup didn't answer.

"You got that from a spirit didn't you?" asked Hazel.

Hiccup looked at her but didn't say anything at first. But his eyes showed how shocked he was.

"How did you know?" he asked horsely.

"I'm the daughter of the god of the dead remember? I can sense things like that," answered Hazel.

Hiccup nodded slowly.

"I thought you controlled shiny things," said Tuffnut staggering up.

His left eye was swollen.

"Yes...but I can also sense things like death," said Hazel.

Gods...she hated saying that. It made her seem creeper than she acted.

"Where did you get it?" asked Percy.

"Wait! Hiccup...wasn't that your father's?" asked Astrid.

"Yes," said Hiccup sadly.

"But I thought it burned up with..."

"It did! Somehow he-he-he-he appeared to me. He gave some advice and then disappeared. All he left behind was this."

Hiccup held out the medallion. Hazel took a look at it. It had the design of a chain that never ended and was woven around a circle shape.

"Oh..." muttered Jason.

Hiccup withdrew his hand and placed the medallion in his saddlebag. He looked down but didn't say anything.

"Well...do you have a plan?" asked Snoutlout nicely.

"That's a first" thought Hazel.

"Yes...but I am not to keen to talk about it right now," said Hiccup.

He shuffled his fake foot unhappily.

"How about a dragon race. That will cheer you up. Then maybe you can tell us," said Fishlegs.

"No," muttered Hiccup.

"May I make a suggestion. How about one of your friends, Hazel, races Hiccup? If your friend wins...then Hiccup tells us after he wins. If he doesn't well...Hiccup will tell us when he wants to," suggested Eret.

Hiccup looked up a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Fine I accept. But no one can beat a Night Fury."

"Only one dragon can," grinned Fishlegs,"The Skrill."

Everyone looked at Jason. He turned pale and said,"No way. Absolutely not!"

"Why? You scared Grace?" teased Percy.

He poked Jason in the ribs.

"Shut up Jackson I'm not scared," growled Jason.

"Then you'll race? Please do it Sparky. If this is the only way to prevent anyone here getting hurt or worse then we should do it," said Piper.

Jason started at her for a moment before saying,"Fine. I'll do it. But I will regret this later. And after the race...I AM NOT KEEPING THE SKRILL!"

Hiccup sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. I'll let Fishlegs explain the basics. Then be in arena in ten minutes. That will give us enough time to prepare."

**Done! And first off...there is NO UNEVEN BALANCE COMING UP! Jason will ride the skrill but not keep it okay? Oh and for you HTTYD fans out there I drew a hoilday Toothless on deviant art. com.I have the same username on there. Please check it out. Anyways I might update more because Christmas break is coming up soon. And should I have this story have more than ten chapters? Also...there is a possibility there will be a modern AU of HTTYD coming up. Not sure though. Anyway see ya next time my favorite readers.**


	9. Poison Or Invasion (What is worse?)

**Hi fan fic! Guess who's back with an update!? Ok so this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be. Sorry about that. But anyway I hope you enjoy it! Oh and one more thing...I have a Percy Jackson fan fic up for those readers who are fans of that series who are reading this :) Please check it out. It is called the Daughter of Storm and Waves. Please R&R on here and that story. Shout outs!**

**Nightsanger: I'm glad you're enjoying it. And I update as soon as I can ;)**

**A random person: XD You'll see.**

**Guest: I'm glad you love the story. And no Percy will not get a scauldron. Sorry. **

**DimondPuppy101: I'm glad you liked it! Have a happy new year and and nice Christmas! Also please don't rush me on my stories. Especially this one. I want to take my time on it in order to make it decent.**

**SCUBAeagle96: Im not laughing and I never will be. It is good to have interests like that. My fav dragon is the nadder. **

**RavenclawAthena: Thank you :)**

**Uniwhale13: If you like Percy Jackson so much then you should look at my Percy J fanfic story called The Daughter of Storm and Waves. Trust me you'll like it.**

**Oh and a big thank you to SCUBAeagle96 for giving me an idea! And I apologize if this chapter is very sad and touching. A big thank you to my Beta reader/proofreader RuaTheGreat!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jason's POV<em>**

"Ok you got it?" asked Fishlegs.

"So let me get this straight. I fly around the village in a clockwise rotation looking for sheep with targets painted on their sides. I find them, dump them in the target net for points. If I'm behind on points a black sheep is launched into the air. The black sheep is worth ten points. If I catch it, I win. Correct?" concluded Jason.

"Yep!" beamed Fishlegs.

"Great," growled Jason rubbing his nose.

Bolt purred and gave him a slimy lick on the cheek. Tempest whinnied angrily so Percy had to hold him back by building a water barrier around him.

"Riders at your mark!" shouted a guy named Silent Sven.

Jason whinced. The guys voice sounded all nasal and it seemed like he had inhaled helium while having congestion.

"Get set!"

Bolt lifted up both his feet and paced in place anxiously. Toothless let out an excited growl.

"GO!

Toothless shot off like a bullet. So did Bolt. It was only Jason's power over the air currents that prevented him from flying off his back. He cussed like a sailor while Bolt shot around the houses looking for sheep. Jason managed to grab two that were wandering around. Bolt snorted and not wanting to be outdone snatched a sheep up. It had a target on it symbolizing it was a race sheep.

"Turn around for Jupiter's sake you're going the wrong way!" cursed Jason tugging Bolt's spikes (which were on his head).

Bolt growled in annoyance and turned back in the right direction. Jason's ears popped when Bolt picked up speed rapidly. Lightning sparked around them. Bolt shot down the track at the speed of sound and flung the sheep into the basket. The poor thing had its wool standing up because of the lightning that was coursing down Bolt's scaly sides. Jason's heart sank when he saw that Hiccup had eight sheep in his bucket already. The race dragged on for a long time; two hours at least. When the horn for the black sheep sounded Jason had ten sheep and Hiccup had nineteen. By this time Jason was grumpy, tired and really wanted to get back on solid ground. His lips were chapped from the wind that that buffeted him every few seconds. Hiccup at least had a mask to protect his face.; Jason did not. Jason watched as the sheep was launched into the air; courtesy of Gobber. If a pure black sheep can turn pale...that was what Jason saw in its face. It let out a angry bleat no doubt cursing in sheep language.

"Come on you electric conductor! Get that sheep so I can get off your scaly back!" groaned Jason gently kicking Bolt's dies as he he were a horse.

Bolt snorted as if to say "duh!" and flew straight toward the sheep that was falling toward the ground at terminal velocity. Then a black blur shot in front of Bolt and snatched the sheep. It was Hiccup. Toothless passed to close to Bolt making Jason shy back to prevent from being hit by his forty eight foot wingspan. Plus the wind coming off Toothless' wings nearly made him fall off.

"Schist!" growled Jason trying to stay on Bolt's back.

By accident Toothless' wing clipped Bolt when Toothless turned around to carry the sheep back to the goal. Bolt let out a screech that sounded like "Sorry!"

Instantly Toothless was paralyzed from the lightning and plummeted toward the ground. Hiccup fell to the ground yelling with fear unable to use his flightsuit. Jason heard Astrid scream. He made Bolt dive down to catch them. Bolt managed to snatch Hiccup a good few feet from the ground. Toothless glided down and managed to land without a scratch.

"You ok?" panted Jason as Bolt dropped Hiccup on the ground gently.

Hiccup nodded grimily. The black sheep started waddling off. Bolt growled and snatched it up. Jason slipped and was left dangling from Bolt's neck. He heard Toothless closing in from behind. Bolt did a backflip in midair (which made Jason's stomach go into his throat) before dumping the sheep into the basket. His friends erupted into cheers as Bolt landed.

"Oof!" groaned Jason falling onto the ground.

Everything ached and his fingers were raw from clutching onto Bolt. He was dimly aware that Piper was leaning over him.

"Great job Sparky!" she beamed helping him to his feet.

Hiccup stalked over to them, removed his mask and said, "Good race but I don't feel like sharing my plan anytime soon."

"But you agreed to what we said!" protested Hazel.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply when a howling wind swept through the village. A glowing figure a incredibly tall and buff man (at least a foot taller than Hiccup) with a braided red beard appeared. He was glowering.

"HICCUP! A chief never goes back on his promises!" the spirit scowled.

Hiccup paled immensely and mumbled, "Sorry...dad."

No way...this guy could NOT be Hiccup's dad. This guy was a huge...while Hiccup was quite skinny. Astrid gasped in shock as the man approached and Snoutlout raced off. The twins just stared and Eret paled.

"Um Hazel? Harmless or no?" whimpered Leo.

"Harmless spirit. I can sense he came with a message," replied Hazel.

Percy sheathed Riptide. He had taken it out when the spirit appeared. The spirit turned and gave Hazel an approving look.

"Well done Hazel Levesque. Your father sends his regards."

Hazel blushed.

"You didn't go to Vallhalla?" protested Hiccup.

"I did. But once there I discovered that different cultures that believe in the afterlife see what they believe their afterlife is like. Hazel's father Pluto helped ease the confusion," stated Hiccup's father.

"Um Stoick?" whimpered Fishlegs.

He tapped on 'Stoick's' arm. His hand went right through. Fishleg's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. Stoick and Hiccup rolled their eyes in unison. But Stoick's form flickered when he did.

"What is going on here!? Snoutlout came to me with this outrageous report that my husband was still a-a-a-alive!"

Valka came to a stop. Her eyes filled up with tears when she caught sight of Stoick.

"Hello Val," he smiled sadly.

"S-S-S-S-Stoick!?" she stuttered her whole body shaking.

Her husband tried taking her hand. But a spirit cannot touch living flesh. Instead his hand evaporated as soon as it came into contact with her warm skin.

"Val...our son needs to keep his end of the bargain," stated Stoick.

Valka shot a writhing look at Hiccup who paled again. Toothless warbled mournfully and tried nudging Stoick. Of course it didn't work.

"Hello old friend. Yes I forgive you. You didn't have control," smiled Stoick.

Toothless bowed his head and pinned his ear plates back. He trotted over to Hiccup glumly. Jason remembered hearing that Toothless had been responsible for Stoick's death but it was not his fault.

"Hiccup. Keep your promise," said Stoick.

"I-I-I-I will. But it will never work!" stuttered Hiccup.

Stoick looked at him and said, "Remember that pillar Snoutlout broke?"

"How could I forget!? I still have to patch it!" groaned Hiccup.

"Behind there is a blueprint for the ultimate war machine. Its secret has been passed down from chief to chief. Your ancestor created it. It should only be used in dire need. And I think this is the appropriate time. You have a Greek goddess, my murderer, and a sociopath against you. My medallion will open the lock. Your helpful friend," Stoick said pointing at Leo," Can figure out the rest."

He then turned and regarded Jason and his other friends, "All of you have a big part in the Giant War. Never loose hope and never loose each others friendship. You still have many difficulties on your journey. I can foretell that one of you will die but may have a chance of life if he is wise. If you let Gaia win...then everyone you love living or dead is doomed."

Stoick turned to Hiccup and said, "Do me proud son."

Then he disappeared. Valka closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Hiccup...do as your father told you," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiccup's POV<strong>_

Hiccup was worried about Astrid. She had been clutching her side after the humiliating race and when upon asking her what was wrong...he earned a large punch to the arm.

"I'm fine!" she had snapped.

Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts when Snoutlout crowed.

"Admit it Hiccup! I solved our problem!"

"Aw just shut up!" groaned Ruffnut.

Leo rolled his eyes and stuck his fingers near the crack in the pillar. Hiccup had immediately (after his mother had talked to him) ordered the villagers to prepare for war but called his friends into the Great Hall to get the blueprint for the weapon his father had been talking about.

Hiccup watched as Leo closed his eyes and said,

"I'm sensing there are gears in here. The blueprint is incased in a wooden cylinder. The place where the medallion will have to go is right...ah...here it is!"

Leo broke off some of the stone exposing a hole in the shape of Stoick's medallion.

"You should place it Hiccup," said Percy.

Hiccup nodded and carefully place the medallion in the hole. He stepped back as it rotated. With a groaning sound, a cloud of dust billowed up as the wooden cylinder clanked onto the ground. It had fallen out of a carefully hidden nook in the pillar. Hiccup picked up, opened it, and scanned the blueprint.

"Look...it says how to make something that can pick up certain people's voices and drowns out other noises to prevent warriors from being distracted in battle," said Astrid pointing to a paragraph on the blueprint.

"How is this the ultimate weapon?" asked Piper confused.

"We could modify it to only pick up Toothless roar; not the Bewilderbeast! But that still doesn't mean our dragons could be protected from arrows," said Hiccup glumly.

"What about dragon armor made out of Gronkle Iron?" suggested Fishlegs.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we have spikes on it? Sharp spikes?! I love sharp things!" blurted out Tuffnut waving his hand crazily.

"Ugh your such a moron!" groaned Ruffnut,"If it has spikes on it it can hurt the dragon...unless they are outside of the armor or something."

Tuffnut tackled her and both of them started fighting. Hiccup rolled his eyes before replying,

"That armor idea could work!"

"Gobber can help you make the different pieces of armor and you can make those ear plug thingies. I guess Leo can help you as well," spoke up Eret.

"Thanks for mentioning me last!" grumbled Leo.

"You know what I mean!" groaned Eret trying but failing to break up the twins.

"We should get started immediately," said Hiccup,"Dagur is supposed to attack in three days."

Ruffnut stopped tugging on Tuffnut's hair when Hiccuo said this. Then she dropped him letting Ruffnut slam his face into the stone floor. Leo chorted and earned a punch from Annabeth.

"Agreed," spoke up Jason,"The sooner we get rid of him the sooner we can get back to saving the world from a goddess who like shredding marble statutes of the gods to pieces."

Hiccup sensed there was a story behind that comment but decided not to ask. Snoutlout on the other hand...

"Huh?" asked Snoutlout.

"Forget it," groaned Piper using charm speak.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Snoutlout's glazed expression and wished that Snoutlout was always like that. He started toward the door with Astrid and Leo in tow. Upon reaching the Great Hall's doors Astrid groaned. She clasped her side and looked at her hand. It was wet with blood. Astrid then collapsed. Hiccup's vision tunneled and he was dimly aware of someone screaming Astrid's name. He realized it was him.

"ASTRID!"

Hiccup dropped to the ground and cradled Astrid's head in his lap.

"What in Hades name is wrong with her?" asked Annabeth dropping down next to them.

Hiccup turned his head and hoped that Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut would do the same as Annabeth rolled up a section of Astrid's shirt. He wanted to preserve Astrid's modesty. Jason, Percy, Leo and Frank covered their eyes. Leo didn't even try to peek through his fingers. For once he was being serious. Hazel and Piper rushed up to help Annabeth. Then Hiccup heard Annabeth gasp in shock and anger.

"Hiccup? Come here," Annabeth muttered.

Hiccup looked and saw that Annabeth only exposed Astrid's right side to him. There was a gaping wound that was oozing blood. Worst of all it had a greenish tinge.

"When did this happen?" demanded Hiccup.

"On Bersker Island," mumbled Astrid deliriously," I had woken up before Annabeth did. Dagur was standing over me holding a sword. He cut my side and...then I blacked out. The next time I awoke was when Annabeth woke up. I didn't tell you because I didn't need you to worry."

Hiccup looked at her in shock. Numbly he said,"Two of you go get Gorthi."

"The Terrible Terror lady?" asked Leo,"I'm out! She gave a bump on my head the size of Kansas!"

"Whose Kansas?" muttered Tuffnut.

"Kansas my young apprentice is..."

"I'll go. But someone should come with me," interrupted Piper.

"I'll go to. The reason why is because I'm the only other dragon racer besides Hiccup that hasn't gotten on Gorthi's bad side," scowled Fishlegs.

The twins and Snoutlout suddenly seemed to be interested in their boots.

"Go. Piper you can take Stormfly. Her wing is healed enough and it will be a lot quicker than walking," ordered Hiccup.

"Will do," said Piper.

She and Fishlegs raced out the door. Hiccup turned to Percy and asked,

"Could some of that magic nectar thing help her?"

"No...if she ingests it she will spontaneously combust which is a nice way saying getting burned into a pile of ashes. If she was a demigod it could work but she isn't," stated Percy .

"Was worth a shot," muttered Hiccup.

"Er. Shouldn't someone get Gobber ever since he is the only one who understands what Gorthi writes?" asked Hazel.

"Sure...go with Frank," said Hiccup wearily.

He glanced down at Astrid who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hold on Astrid. Help is coming."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piper POV<em>**

Riding a dragon was never on Piper's bucket list. And she thought Tempest was fast. Stormfly flew wayyyyyy faster than a Tempest when he was being chased by a water spirit. Sadly Piper spoke from experience; she and Jason had been on Tempest's back when the misadventure occurred. Anyways she and Fishlegs arrived at Gorthi's hut within minutes.

"GORTHI!" shouted Fishlegs barging through the door.

The elder looked up curiously.

"Hiccup needs you," said Piper softly.

Gorthi nodded and boarded Stormfly. Stormfly squawked and took off nearly flinging Piper off her back.

* * *

><p>"We brought Gorthi," panted Piper.<p>

She and Gorthi charged through the door. Fishlegs followed soon after with a bucket of sand. He poured it on the ground and Gorthi immediately started writing on it with her staff. Gobber who was present leaned over and translated,

"She needs to look at her side."

Gorthi gently probed at the wound in Astrid's side. Piper swallowed down bile. The wound looked horrible. It was way worse than Jason's sword wound he had received from that crazy Roman demigod ghost in Icatha. Astrid moaned as Gorthi stuffed a wadded cloth in the wound. Then Gorthi stroked her chin and started writing on the sand.

"She says it is poison," translated Gobber.

Everyone gasped. Hiccup tensed up and Piper could see he was wanting to tear Dagur to shreds.

"Is there a cure?" asked Hiccup breathlessly.

"Yes...we have to find a cat wearing boots. Shouldn't be hard to...ow!"

Gorthi wacked Gobber in the head and pointed at her scribbles. Leo snorted and whispered,

"This is why I didn't want to get her."

"Errrrrrr...make that ingredients," said Gobber rubbing his sore head.

"Which are they?" asked Hiccup tensely.

"A blue rose, ivory from a whale, healer's branch, uh...moose hair...ow! Sorry make that Loki tree ash, and a white eagle feather," finished Gobber.

Then he reddened.

"What did you forget?" scowled Hiccup.

"Heh...this is embarrassing but she said the most important ingredient is unicorn water. What heck is that?"

"It was a horse with a horn on its head. Supposedly it's horn could cure any illness or injury. We have some and fortunately you can use it on mortals as long as it's mixed with several other things," explained Jason.

"How many days does she have?" asked Hiccup.

Gorthi scribbled something.

"A week," said Gobber looking up.

"Plenty of time to gather the ingredients and come back and whoop Dagur and Drago. Oh and Gaea," grinned Hiccup.

Gothi then wacked Gobber on the head with her staff for a third time. Piper began to wonder if Gobber lost any brain cells when she did that to him.

"Ouch! For the love of Thor must you hit me ever time I translate wrong?" groaned Gobber rubbing the sour spot.

Gorthi scowled and pointed to her scribbles.

"Oh boy," sighed Gobber.

"Oh boy what?" asked Hiccup with panic creeping into his voice.

Piper started to see him shaking from fear.

"We have three days to get the cure. If not...Astrid will die."

Piper glanced at Astrid who was lying stock still. Hiccup then angrily punched the nearest thing. It was unfortunately Gobber's stomach.

"Go ahead kid. I don't care," drawled Gobber.

Hiccup bent over shaking. Then he turned and said,

"Let's get going."

**Once again I must apologize for not updating for a longgggggggg time! I'm studying for finals right now so I am tired. Anyways next POV's are Hiccup, Percy and Leo (not in that order I think). And a big thank you to RuaTheGreat for proof reading this! ^.^**


End file.
